Salah
by Hikaa
Summary: [PROGRESS] Ternyata apa yang selama ini Sehun fikirkan tentang Jongin adalah salah. Saat Sehun sedang asik menikmati moment berselingkuhnya yang indah, ternyata Jongin... [HunKai/ChanKai/HunBaek] [GS]
1. Chapter 1

_**Salah**_

 _ **Starring :**_

 _ **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin (GS)**_

 _ **with**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun (GS)**_

 _ **Summary :**_

 _ **Ternyata apa yang selama ini Sehun fikirkan tentang Jongin adalah salah. Saat Sehun sedang asik menikmati moment berselingkuhnya yang indah, ternyata Jongin...**_

 _ **Background Music :**_

 _ **Soundwave / Potret - Salah**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin menajamkan pandangannya guna memastikan penglihatannya kearah pasangan yang sedang bermesraan di meja yang terdapat di sudut ruang _café_ tempat Jongin menunggu seseorang saat ini.

Jongin mendecih keras saat melihat mereka.

Tak tahu malu, bermesraan ditempat umum seperti ini. Jongin merasa kesal melihatnya. Bukan, bukan karena Jongin adalah seorang single hingga saat ia melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan membuatnya merasa mual dan kesal. Bukan karena itu.

Tapi karena pria yang sedang menyuapi wanita canik ber _eyeliner_ itu sesendok _ice cream_ dengan manis adalah Oh Sehun. Kekasihnya.

Bukan sekali dua kali Jongin memergoki kekasih tampannya itu sedang asik berkencan dengan wanita lain dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Bahkan beberapa kali Jongin harus _turun tangan_ mengurusi perselingkuhan kekasihnya itu dengan melayangkan telapak tangan mulusnya kearah pipi putih milik Sehun atau menjalankan jari-jari lentiknya kearah rambut-rambut milik selingkuhan Sehun.

Tapi sepertinya pemuda pucat itu belum juga merasa jera.

Jongin sudah ribuan kali menemukan Sehun yang sedang bermesraan dengan gadis lain entah itu di _apartment_ Sehun sendiri atau bahkan di sudut bengkel milik Sehun.

Jongin bahkan pernah mendapati Sehun tengah menindih dan menciumi bibir Kyungsoo, sahabatnya sejak SMP, di atas meja makan di dalam _apartment_ pemuda itu.

Jongin juga sudah ratusan kali meminta putus dengan Sehun dan sudah ratusan kali juga Sehun menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Jongin.

" _Aku masih mencintaimu, Jong. Mereka hanya selingan saja."_

Itulah yang selalu Sehun ucapkan saat Jongin meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan dua tahun lebih ini.

Jujur Jongin merasa lelah.

Ia sudah lelah untuk tersakiti. Lelah untuk menangis. Lelah untuk memarahi Sehun. Lelah untuk mengurusi perselingkuhan Sehun. Dan merasa lelah untuk peduli.

Ia sempat berfikir untuk meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja. Toh Sehun masih memiliki gadis-gadis lain yang akan menemani hari-harinya tanpa Jongin.

Tapi ia merasa tak mampu jauh dari Sehun apalagi harus berpisah karena meninggalkan Sehun.

Jongin masih sangat mencintai Sehun.

Maka ia yang sedang merasa _stress_ dan tertekan memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah klub di suatu malam yang cerah. Ia meminum banyak minuman keras yang ditawarkan oleh _bartender_ itu padanya.

Tak menunggu waktu lama, Jongin mabuk.

Malam itu saat Jongin masih dalam setengah sadarnya, ia menelpon Sehun untuk meminta pemuda pucat itu menjemputnya.

Namun hingga panggilan ke sepuluhnya, pria itu masih tidak juga menjawab panggilannya.

Karena kesal, Jongin memesan satu sloki _vodka_ lagi.

Jongin juga membiarkan saja seorang pria tampan yang berusaha mendekatinya saat itu. Ia bahkan merespon obrolan pria yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Park Chanyeol. Seorang _chef_ disebuah restoran bintang lima yang letaknya tak jauh dari toko miliknya.

Jongin masih ingat walau dengan samar saat ia sudah sangat mabuk malam itu, Chanyeol menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Tapi karena Jongin yang sedang mabuk adalah Jongin yang tak mengingat apapun termasuk alamat _apartment_ nya, membuat Chanyeol membawanya ke _apartment_ milik _chef_ tampan itu.

Jongin di pinjami sebuah piyama nyaman olehnya. Di berikan makanan yang lezat saat ia bangun di pagi hari setelahnya. Bahkan pria tampan itu membuatkan Jongin sebuah minuman penghilang _hangover_ yang sangat enak dan manjur.

Sesaat setelah rasa mabuknya hilang, dengan berani Jongin mulai mencium mesra bibir tebal milik Chanyeol sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya dan di _respond_ dengan sangat baik oleh pria tinggi itu.

Dan terjadilah sebuah pergerumulan panas dipagi hari yang cerah antara Jongin dan Chanyeol di dalam _apartment_ milik pria itu.

Melupakan Sehun yang sedang kalang kabut mencari keberadaan Jongin saat itu.

Salahnya sendiri karena membiarkan ponselnya dalam _mode_ senyap saat Jongin berkali-kali menelponya.

Ia akui, ia memang sengaja membuat ponselnya dalam _mode_ senyap karena ia tak ingin kencan panasnya dengan Bae Irene di _apartment_ nya malam itu terganggu oleh suara menyebalkan ponselnya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya di pagi hari setelahnya saat tubuhnya di guncang pelan oleh Irene yang sedang memegangi ponselnya sambil berkata, " _Kekasihmu terus saja menelpon sejak semalam."_

Tapi saat ia mengangkat panggilan dari kekasih manisnya, bukan suara Jongin lah yang ia dengar. Melainkan suara seorang pria yang mengaku sebagai _bartender_ di _Blue_ _Moon Café and Bar_ yang mengatakan " _Pemilik ponsel ini mabuk berat semalam. Saya juga melihatnya beberapa kali berusaha menelpon anda. Tapi sepertinya anda tidak menjawabnya. Lalu gadis itu meminta saya untuk mencarikan mobilnya yang ia parkir di basement dan mengantarkannya pulang. Tapi saat saya kembali, gadis itu sudah tak ada dan hanya ponselnya yang sepertinya tertinggal diatas meja bar."_

Sehun langsung terduduk dengan terkejut saat mendengarnya.

Ia segera menyuruh Bae Irene untuk pergi meninggalkan _apartment_ nya sekarang juga, lalu ia mengambil bajunya dari dalam lemari secara asal.

Ia segera bergesas menuju _apartment_ Jongin, tapi hanya kekosonganlah yang menyapanya. Jongin belum pulang.

Maka ia segera menjalankan mobilnya kearah bar tempat Jongin meninggalkan ponsel dan mobilnya.

Ia benar-benar ingin menangis saja saat _bartender_ itu mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Apalagi saat ia bertanya " _Apa ada orang lain yang menghampiri atau menemani Jongin?"_ pada sang _bartender_ yang hanya dijawab gelengan kepala olehnya.

Sehun segera berlari meninggalkan sang _bartender_ yang menatapnya iba dan menghampiri mobilnya. Ia benar-benar menangis kencang di dalam mobilnya.

Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin yang sedang mengerang nikmat di dalam kamar Chanyeol.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Drrrt.. Drrrtt.._

Ponsel putih milik Jongin yang ia letakan diatas meja _café_ bergetar panjang tanda adanya sebuah panggilan masuk dengan nama ' _PCY 3_ ' sebagai pemanggilnya.

Jongin tersenyum sesaat sebelum mengangkat panggilan dari _chef_ tampan yang sudah menemaninya setiap saat ia kesepian karena Sehun yang sedang sibuk berselingkuh dengan tenang.

" _Yeoboseyo_ , Chan- _ah_. Sudah dimana?" Ucap Jongin dengan nada bicara yang sangat manis.

" _Yeoboseyo_ , sayang. Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku akan sangat terlambat kali ini. Mobilku tiba-tiba mogok dan sekarang aku sedang ada di bengkel. Maafkan aku, sayang." Ucap Chanyeol dengan sedih. Ia sedih sekali kencannya kali ini sepertinya harus gagal.

"Tak apa, Chan- _ah_. Sekarang kau sedang dibengkel mana? Biar aku menyusulmu. Tak masalah kan kalau kita kencan di bengkel itu saja? Hehe." Jawab Jongin berusaha menghibur Chanyeol.

" _Jinjja_? Kau serius? Tak apa kalau kita hanya kencan di bengkel sambil menunggu mobilku selesai diperbaiki?"

"Iya, sayang. Tak masalah bagiku jika harus berkencan dibengkel. Asal itu masih bersamamu, aku _oke-oke_ saja." ' _Lagipula aku sudah biasa hanya kencan di bengkel saat bersama Sehun_.' Lanjut Jongin dalam hati.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memasakan ayam goreng _special_ untukmu malam ini sebagai permintaan maafku dan ucapan terimakasihku padamu."

"Setuju. Aku tunggu ayam goreng _special_ ku itu. Hihi."

"Baiklah tuan puteri. Aku sedang dibengkel dekat restoran Sushi tempat kita biasa makan. Kau tahu kan tempatnya?"

"Tentu saja. Tunggu aku ya. Aku kesana sekarang. _Annyeong_." Ucap Jongin sebelum menutup sambungan telponnya dengan Chanyeol.

Gadis itu berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah kasir untuk membayar jus melon dan _pancake_ yang tadi dipesannya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan _café._

Meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang menatap punggung Jongin dengan pandangan heran.

' _Itu Jongin kan? Untuk apa ia disini?'_ Tanya Sehun dalam hati.

' _Mungkinkah Jongin melihatku bersama Baekhyun tadi?'_ Ucap Sehun lagi dengan panik.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras sebelum mengambil ponsel hitamnya yang ia simpan disaku celana _jeans_ nya. Ia berniat untuk menelpon Jongin saja untuk sekedar memastikan kalau gadis tang tadi dilihatnya bukanlah Jongin.

" _Eeum_ , Baek. Aku pergi ke toilet dulu ya. Sudah tak tahan." Ucapnya dengan senyuman indah pada gadis cantik di hadapannya yang di balas sebuah anggukan anggun olehnya.

Sehun segera menelpon Jongin sesaat setelah ia menutup rapat pintu salah satu bilik toilet yang ia masuki.

Perlu beberapa saat sebelum Sehun mendengar suara lembut Jongin yang menjawab panggilannya.

" _Yeoboseyo_ , Hun- _ah_. Ada apa?" Ucap Jongin pelan.

" _Aniyo_ , aku hanya sedang rindu padamu." Ucap Sehun lagi.

"Ah begitu, aku juga merindukanmu, Hun. Sudah hampir dua minggu kita tak bertemu. Aku rindu sekali." ' _Rindu pantatmu! Aku baru saja melihatmu bermesraan dengan gadis Byun itu._ ' Lanjut Jongin dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku, aku sedang sangat sibuk saat ini. Banyak sekali pelanggan yang datang kebengkelku. Kau sedang apa, sayang?" Ucap Sehun dengan kebohongan yang Jongin ketahui dengan jelas kebenarannya.

"Ya aku mengerti pekerjaanmu, sayang. Aku juga sedikit sibuk di toko. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali barang yang baru datang dari Jepang. Jadi aku harus menyusunnya. Aku sedang di toko, sedang menyusun pakaian yang baru datang." ' _Sibuk selingkuh, eoh?!'_ Tambah Jongin lagi.

Bahkan Jongin bisa melihat dengan jelas pandangan heran yang di layangkan _ahjussi_ supir taksi yang di tumpanginya saat ini. Mungkin _ahjussi_ itu mendengar kata-kata Jongin yang sedang sibuk di toko, padahal saat ini Jongin sedang duduk manis di dalam taksi.

"Aah, jangan terlalu lelah bekerja, sayang. Aku tak ingin kau sakit." Ucap Sehun - _sok_ \- perhatian membuat Jongin yang mendengarnya mendecih tanpa suara sebelum berkata "Kau juga, jangan terlalu banyak bekerja."

Setidaknya Sehun yakin, gadis yang tadi di lihatnya itu bukanlah Jongin. Karena Jonginnya sedang sibuk di toko pakaian miliknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, lanjutkanlah pekerjaanmu. Aku juga akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku, bengkelku sedang sangat ramai saat ini. Nanti kalau aku punya waktu luang, aku akan menghubungimu, kita bisa berkencan nanti. Kututup telponnya ya, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sehun sebelum menutup panggilannya, bahkan pria pucat itu tak menunggu balasan dari Jongin.

"Bengkel sedang ramai pantatmu! Kau fikir aku tak tahu kau sedang berkencan dengan gadis centil itu?! Cih. Dasar playboy cap kuda." Gerutu Jongin dengan suara keras membuat sang supir taksi kembali melirik Jongin melalui spion tengah mobilnya dengan pandangan heran.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kau lama sekali di toilet. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Baekhyun sesaat setelah Sehun kembali mendukan pantatnya di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, tadi kamar mandinya penuh. Jadi aku harus sedikit mengantre." Jawab Sehun dengan lembut membuat Baekhyun jadi semakin percaya padanya.

"Setelah ini kita akan kemana? Makananku sudah habis. Dan aku mulai bosan disini." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah merengut lucu, membuat Sehun tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit gemas kedua pipi Baekhyun.

" _Aigoo_ , imut sekali dirimu, Baek. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pergi keapartmentmu saja? _Aku merindukanmu._ " Ucap Sehun dengan nada seduktif diakhir kalimatnya, membuat wajah Baekhyun merah merona mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, ayo." Jawab Baekhyun malu-malu.

Setelahnya kedua pasangan itu berlalu meninggalkan café setelah Sehun membayar makanan mereka menuju apartment milik Baekhyun untuk melebur rasa rindu mereka.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Eoh_ , Jongin- _ah_. Disini." Teriak Chanyeol saat mata bulatnya menemukan Jongin yang sedang celingukan mencari-cari dirinya di depan pintu masuk bengkel mobil yang lumayan besar itu.

Jongin tersenyum cantik saat matanya menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang melambaikan tangan padanya. Dengan segera ia berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang duduk dengan ponsel di tangannya sambil menunggu mobilnya yang sedang diperbaiki.

"Maaf aku terlambat, jalanannya lumayan padat." Ucap Jongin saat ia mendudukan tubuhnya disebelah Chanyeol.

"Tak apa, sayang." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum memaklumi.

"Ada apa dengan mobilmu? Kenapa bisa mogok tiba-tiba?"

"Biasa. Hanya telat _service_ bulanan. Hehe."

"Kau ini, lain kali bawa mobilmu kebengkel dengan rutin. Agar tidak mogok tiba-tiba lagi. Kalau mobilmu mogok saat kau sedang ada urusan penting bagaimana? Kau juga yang nantinya akan repot." Ucap Jongin panjang lebar membuat Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya. Tentu saja bahagia, Jongin baru saja mengungkapkan rasa perhatiannya.

 _Chu~_

Pria bertelinga lebar itu tak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium gadis seksi dihadapannya ini.

"Baiklah, sayang. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi." Ucap Chanyeol sesaat setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya di bibir tebal Jongin, membuat Jongin tesenyum manis setelahnya.

Tapi tidak dengan seorang pria bermata panda yang kini sedang berdiri kaku di belakang rak tempat menyimpan botol-botol oli yang ada didalam bengkel.

"Itu Jongin kan? Kenapa dia berciuman dengan pria lain disini? Apa ia dan Sehun sudah putus?" Ucap Zitao -pemuda bermata panda itu- heran. Pasalnya ia dan Sehun sudah bersahabat sejak kuliah karena mereka kuliah dijurusan yang sama yaitu _otomotif_ , dan yang ia tahu Jongin adalah kekasih Sehun.

"Apa kini Jongin juga sedang berselingkuh dengan pria bertelinga lebar itu? Ck. Benar-benar pasangan ini." Ucap Zitao dengan sebal.

Ia kira hanya Sehun lah yang suka berselingkuh diantara mereka, ternyata Jongin juga. Tapi biarlah, biar Sehun tahu bagaimana rasanya diselingkuhi.

Zitao hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Bersambung dulu yaa ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _Hai. Maaf, bukannya ngelanjutin fanfic saya yang lain saya malah buat fanfic baru. Ya abisnya mau gimana lagi? Ide malah berseliweran dimana-mana. Kan sayang kalo saya biarin lewat gitu aja. Hehe._

 _Ngomong-ngomong kok saya gak bisa buka kolom review ya? Tulisannya '_ _ **No Reviews Found**_ _' terus fdari tadi. FFN kenapa ya?_

 _ **Wanna review? Thanks before. ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Salah**_

 _ **Starring :**_

 _ **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin (GS)**_

 _ **with**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun (GS)**_

 _ **Summary :**_

 _ **Ternyata apa yang selama ini Sehun fikirkan tentang Jongin adalah salah. Saat Sehun sedang asik menikmati moment berselingkuhnya yang indah, ternyata Jongin...**_

 _ **Background Music :**_

 _ **Soundwave / Potret - Salah**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Previous Chapter ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Baiklah, sayang. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi." Ucap Chanyeol sesaat setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya di bibir tebal Jongin, membuat Jongin tesenyum manis setelahnya.

Tapi tidak dengan seorang pria bermata panda yang kini sedang berdiri kaku di belakang rak tempat menyimpan botol-botol oli yang ada didalam bengkel.

"Itu Jongin kan? Kenapa dia berciuman dengan pria lain disini? Apa ia dan Sehun sudah putus?" Ucap Zitao -pemuda bermata panda itu- heran. Pasalnya ia dan Sehun sudah bersahabat sejak kuliah karena mereka kuliah dijurusan yang sama yaitu _otomotif_ , dan yang ia tahu Jongin adalah kekasih Sehun.

"Apa kini Jongin juga sedang berselingkuh dengan pria bertelinga lebar itu? Ck. Benar-benar pasangan ini." Ucap Zitao dengan sebal.

Ia kira hanya Sehun lah yang suka berselingkuh diantara mereka, ternyata Jongin juga. Tapi biarlah, biar Sehun tahu bagaimana rasanya diselingkuhi.

Zitao hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pintu _apartment_ Baekhyun coba buka dengan sangat pelan. Gadis itu menekan tombol-tombol _password_ dengan sebelah tangan karena tangannya yang lain sedang sibuk meremas sensual rambut Sehun yang sedang mengecupi lehernya.

"Arrhm.. Sudah dulu, Hun. Biarkan aku membuka pintunya dulu." Keluh Baekhyun walau di awal kalimat ia sempat mendesah nikmat.

Namun Sehun tetaplah seorang Sehun. Ia tak mengiraukan teguran sang selingan, pria pucat itu tetap melanjutkan kegiatan sensualnnya yang ia lakukan tanpa tahu malu di lorong _apartment_ yang Baekhyun tinggali.

 _Cklek_

Pintu besi itu berhasil di buka oleh Baekhyun dengan sedikit usaha lebih. Gadis ber _eyeliner_ itu benar-benar merasa tak habis fikir dengan Sehun, pria tampan itu seolah tak ada habisnya mengerjai tubuhnya yang sangat sensitif akan sentuhan maut miliknya.

Sehun mendorong tubuh mungil milik Baekhyun memasuki _apartment_ dengan sedikit kasar. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi ingin segera menuntaskan hasrat seksualnya yang membara. Maklumi saja, sudah hampir satu bulan ia tidak pernah melakukan hubungan itu bersama dengan Jongin karena berbagai alasan, dan Sehun merasa rindu.

Bukan rindu pada Jongin atau _service_ memuaskan gadis itu. Tapi rindu rasa hangat yang _penis_ nya dapatkan setiap berhasil membobol lubang surga _milik_ para wanita. Ah, brengsek sekali Sehun ini.

Sehun segera membaringkan tubuh panas Baekhyun di _sofa_ terdekat dengan pintu masuk. Ia benar-benar tak tahan lagi, bahkan untuk sekedar berjalan kedalam kamar.

"Sepertinya kita akan mengotori _sofa_ mu, sayang. Tak masalah kan?" Ujar Sehun dengan suara rendah dan nada sensual yang membuat tubuh Baekhyun semakin terasa panas saat mendengarnya.

"Urmh.. Tak masalah. Silakan kotori _sofa_ ku, sayang." Jawab Baekhyun dengan menggoda, bahkan gadis itu juga mengedipkan mata ber _eyeliner_ nya dengan sensual.

Hasrat Sehun semakin terbakar sesaat setelah ia melihat kedipan maut yang Baekhyun berikan padanya. Dengan cepat ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan wajah ayu Baekhyun sebelum melumat bibir tipis yang di polesi _lipstick_ berwarna merah seksi itu dengan rakus.

Baekhyun sangat mengakui bahwa Sehun adalah _good_ _kisser_ yang selalu berhasil membuatnya terbang hanya karena bibirnya yang di lahap rakus olehnya dengan berbagai tekhnik berciuman yang memukau.

Gadis itu selalu kalah dalam setiap usahanya untuk mengalahkan atau sekedar mengimbangi tempo ciuman Sehun di bibirnya, selain karena ciuman Sehun yang luar biasa, fokus dan perhatiannya harus terbelah oleh sensasi nikmat dari kedua payudaranya yang di remas sensual oleh tangan-tangan mahir Sehun.

"Aargh..." Desahan yang tak lagi bisa Baekhyun tahan akhirnya berhasil keluar dengan puas. Walaupun saat mendesahkan rasa nikmat yang di terimanya dari _service_ tangan Sehun pada payudaranya harus memisahkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun yang kini menyeringai bangga.

"Nikmat, huh?" Ujar Sehun dengan sangat menggoda.

Pria tampan itu masih betah meremas-remas kedua buah dada milik Baekhyun dengan sensual, meninggalkan sang pemilik yang akan segera sampai hanya karena sebuah ciuman dan remasan di dadanya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Ckitt_.

Mobil sedan hitam legam milik Chanyeol berhenti di sebuah lapangan parkir _basement_ yang di sediakan oleh pihak _department store_ itu dengan sangat sempurna.

Setelah berhasil membawa mobil mewah itu keluar dari bengkel, Chanyeol mengajak Jongin pergi ke sebuah _department store_ untuk membelikan gadis itu hadiah karena ia sudah bersedia menemani Chanyeol yang sedang mengurusi mobilnya yang _ngambek_.

Setelah mematikan mesin mobil dan mencabut kunci dari kontaknya, pria tinggi itu segera membuka pintu dan berjalan memutari sisi depan mobil guna membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jongin yang sedang tersenyum cantik melihat perlakuan _gentle_ miliknya.

"Silakan, tuan puteri." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada bicara menyenangkan dan senyuman tampan yang mengembang lebar di bibir tebalnya. Pria tinggi itu melipat tangan kirinya di depan perut dan membungkuk hormat seolah pelayan kerajaan.

Jongin segera mengambil tas tangannya yang sebelumnya ia letakan diatas _dashboard_ mobil Chanyeol sebelum bergerak keluar dari mobil mewah itu.

 _Chup_

Sebuah ciuman manis Chanyeol terima di pipinya dari bibir tebal berlapiskan _lipstick_ berwarna pink milik Jongin. Sebuah senyuman yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya menempel erat di bibir tebal Chanyeol.

Ia tahu, setiap prilaku manisnya pada Jongin akan selalu di balas oleh perlakuan manis pula oleh sang gadis _tan_. Begitu pula dengan perlakuan sensualnnya.

"Terimakasih, pangeran tampan." Jongin tersenyum dengan sangat manis di hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol rasa ia bisa terjangkit penyakit diabetes militus karena terlalu banyak dan sering menikmati kemanisan milik Jongin.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Ssshh..." Sehun mendesis merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa ia dapatkan dari isapan mulut Baekhyun di _milik_ nya.

Pemuda tampan itu tengah setengah berbaring di _sofa_ yang mereka gunakan untuk bergerumul sambil memejamkan matanya nikmat. Baekhyun sedang berjongkok di depan selangkangannya yang tak lagi terbungkus celana _jeans_ seperti tadi.

Baekhyun semakin semangat menghisap _penis_ milik Sehun dengan kuat setelah mendengar desisan nikmat yang keluar dari bibir tipis milik Sehun. Ia juga mulai menggerakan jari-jari lentiknya untuk memainkan dua bola kembar milik Sehun.

"Yeshh. Benar begitu, baby. Cerdas. Arghmm.." Sehun rasa ia akan segera sampai karena perlakuan Baekhyun pada _penis_ nya yang sudah berlangsung sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Ia memang sangat kuat dan tahan lama dalam urusan hasrat, maka bukan hal aneh baginya baru berhasil _keluar_ setelah satu jam di manjakan.

Ia sudah mengatakan pada Baekhyun untuk segera memasuki permainan inti saja karena ia akan sulit keluar jika hanya dimanjakan oleh mulut hangat milik gadis mungil itu. Tapi Baekhyun bersikeras akan membuat Sehun keluar karena permainan mulutnya.

"Aanghh..." Desahan panjang yang terdengar sangat nikmat itu akhirnya Sehun keluarkan berbarengan dengan beberapa tetes cairan hangat yang membanjiri mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera menelan cairan cinta milik Sehun dalam sekali tegukan lalu tersenyum puas.

Sehun yang melihat Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda di depan selangkangannya dengan setetes cairan kental berwarna putih yang masih melumuri dagunya, merasa semakin terangsang.

Pria tampan itu segera bangkit dari posisi bersandarnya dan segera menerjang Baekhyun hingga gadis itu terlentang di atas karpet.

"Jadi, _is time to the party?_ " Ujar Sehun sesaat sebelum ia kembali melumat bibir tipis milik Baekhyun dan mulai melucuti kemeja _shiffon_ berwarna _pink_ yang masih melekat sempurna di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aaanghh.."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Chanyeol mengenggam erat tangan Jongin yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyuman lembut miliknya yang selalu berhasil membuat Chanyeol meleleh seperti _ice_ _cream_.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau beli, hmm?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan sangat lembut hingga mampu melelehkan hati dan perasaan Jongin yang mendengarnya.

Chanyeol dan Jongin sadar bahwa sejak tadi mereka jadi pusat perhatian karena keromantisan dan keserasian mereka yang membuat semua pasang mata memandang dengan iri dan kagum.

"Eummm.. Bagaimana kalau kita membeli barang-barang pasangan saja? Bukankah itu manis." Ujar Jongin dengan senyuman lebar yang mengembang hingga membuat matanya melengkung lucu. Ah, _eye_ _smile_.

"Barang pasangan? Seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Gelang atau cincin saja ya?" Jongin bergumam halus, walaupun Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya. "Ah, baju pasangan saja, bagaimana?"

"Baju pasangan? Baiklah, ayo kita cari yang terbaik."

Chanyeol tersenyum sangat tampan hingga Jongin juga menampilkan senyuman tercantik yang ia miliki untuk pria bertelinga lebar itu seorang.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Angh, yaahh. Disana, Sehun. Disana!"

Baekhyun hanya bisa menjejelinjing dan mengeliat resah setiap kali Sehun berhasil menyentuh bagian terdalam _milik_ nya dengan sangat keras. Ia sangat memuja Sehun dan _penis_ nya yang luar biasa.

"Arghm.. Disana? Rasakan nikmatnya, sayang." Sehun semakin gencar menubrukan _milik_ nya dengan sangat keras di dalam sana.

Bukan hanya Baekhyun yang merasa nikmat luar biasa saat ujung _penis_ nya berhasil menampar bagian terdalam _milik_ Baekhyun dengan keras, _penis_ nya juga merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa karena setiap titik terdalam itu tersentuh, Baekhyun selalu mengeratkan pelukan dinding _vagina_ nya di _penis_ Sehun dengan nikmat.

Tusukan yang Sehun berikan semakin keras dan cepat, membuat Baekhyun merasa kuwalahan. Dengan nakal ia mulai menggerakan jari-jari lentiknya menuju lubang _anal_ Sehun dan mengelusnya sensual hingga Sehun mendesah semakin keras karenanya.

Dengan berani Baekhyun mulai memasukan jari telunjuknya kedalam lubang _anal_ milik Sehun dan mengeluar-masukannya. Sementara sebelah tanggannya ia gunakan untuk meremas-remaa sensual pipi bokong Sehun dengan sedikit kasar.

Sehun merasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh karena dua titik sensitifnya di manjakan dengan sangat nikmat oleh Baekhyun. _Penis_ yang di jepit erat dan lubang _anal_ yang tergesek nikmat.

"Anggghhh..."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Selamat datang dan selamat belanja." Ucap ramah seorang pelayan wanita saat melihat Chanyeol dan Jongin yang masih berpegangan tangan erat berjalan memasuki toko yang di tungguinya.

"Terimakasih." Jongin tersenyum membalas sapaan sopan sang pelayan toko. Dengan semangat, ia mengandeng tangan Chanyeol menuju sebuah lemari kaca yang menampilkan sepasang kaus berlengan panjang berwarna _dark blue_ polos dengan kerah berkancing yang terlihat elegan.

Jongin memandang kagum sepasang kaus yang melekat erat di tubuh manekin di hadapannya dengan tatapan berbinar dan Chanyeol tak bisa tidak tersenyum melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Jongin.

"Kau ingin yang ini?" Jongin tersenyum sebelum menganggukan kepalanya pelan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Ya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bagus. Tidak terlalu banyak motif dan warnanya tidak mencolok. Sangat sesuai dengan seleraku."

"Benarkah? Kita beli yang ini saja ya?"

"Baiklah." Chanyeol memanggil seorang pelayan toko yang tadi memberikan salam padanya dan menunjuk sepasang kaus berwarna _dark blue_ itu untuk segera di bungkus.

Pelayan wanita itu mengambil sepasang kaus yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol dan segera membawanya ke meja kasir. Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya mengikuti sang pelayan dengan tangan yang bertautan erat.

"Kaus wanitanya seharga ￦35.000 dan kaus prianya seharga ￦42.000 Jadi totalnya ￦77.000. Dibayar tunai atau dengan kartu kredit, tuan?"

"Dengan kartu kredit saja." Chanyeol mengambil dompetnya yang sedari tadi berada di kantung belakang celana _jeans_ nya untuk kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kartu kredit berwarna perak.

Saat akan memberikan kartu kredit itu pada kasir wanita di hadapannya, pergerakan tangan Chanyeol di hentikan oleh genggaman tangan Jongin dan saat Chanyeol melihat wajah gadis _tan_ itu, ia mengerti. Jongin melarangnya.

"Ada apa?" Senyum tampan itu masih setia terpasang di bibir tebal Chanyeol hingga wanita yang berada di belakang meja kasir itu merona merah setelah melihatnya.

"Kau tidak punya uang _cash_?"

"Ada. Untuk apa?

"Pakai uang _cash_ saja ya? Jadi kau yang membayar kaus miliku dan aku yang akan membayar kaus milikmu. Bagaimana?"

Bolehkah Chanyeol memeluk erat gadis _tan_ dihadapannya ini saat ini juga? Perasaan Chanyeol dipaksa terbang keawang-awang oleh perkataan Jongin barusan.

Jika biasanya Chanyeol lah yang menangguny semua biaya kencannya dengan mantan-mantan kekasihnya dulu, kini Jongin ingin membayar bersama biaya kencan mereka. Manis sekali. Senyuman tampan Chanyeol semakin mengembang lebar.

"Baiklah, tuan puteri. Apapun untukmu." Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir tebal Jongin yang masih menampilkan senyuman terindahnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Aangh... Ahhhh..."

Desahan nikmat yang bersahut-sahutan semakin terdengar keras di seluruh ruang _apartment_ milik Baekhyun. Bahkan aroma _lavender_ yang keluar dari sebuah mesin pengarum ruangan harus terkalahkan oleh aroma amis menusuk khas percintaan.

 _Sofa_ beludru berwarna merah yang menjadi tempat Sehun dan Baekhyun menyatu juga sudah terlumuri cairan-cairan putih hampir di semua sisinya.

Namun kedua orang yang sedang sibuk saling menyentuh dan mendesah ini belum juga berhenti melakukan kegiatan mereka walau mereka sudah melakukannya selama tiga jam lebih.

Sehun masih dengan kuat dan cepat menggerakan pinggangnya keras guna mencari rasa hangat dan nikmat yang ditawarkan lubang Baekhyun padanya.

Baekhyun juga masih mampu menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan pergerakan pinggang Sehun walau ia sudah merasa sedikit lelah.

"Aaaarghh..."

"Eungggghn.."

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuh telanjang dan penuh keringatnya di atas tubuh Baekhyun setelah ia dan Baekhyun berhasil mencapai puncak hasrat dengan sangat sempurna.

"Haaahhhh... Hahh.."

"Terimakasih, sayang. Kau luar biasa."Sehun tersenyum tampan sebelum mengecupi kening, kedua mata, pipi dan terakhir bibir Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut.

Baekhyun tersenyum damai merasakan manis dan lembutnya kecupan Sehun di wajahnya. "Sama-sama, Hun-ah. Kau juga luar biasa."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kita akan makan malam di sini?"

"Tidak mau. Tadi kau sudah berjanji akan memasakan ayam goreng _special_ untukku."

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan mendengar ucapan kesal Jongin padanya. Bukannya lupa, ia hanya sedang ingin berbicara dan megobrol pada Jongin tapi ia merasa otaknya sedang _blank_ karena terlalu terpesona oleh gadis _tan_ ini. Makanya ia hanya menanyakan pertanyaan tak penting seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Tapi kita beli ayam dan beberapa bahan makanan lainnya dulu ya. Persediaan ayam mentah di rumahku sudah habis karena di habiskan oleh seorang wanita cantik dan seksi." Senyuman menggoda Chanyeol hanya di balas delikan sebal oleh Jongin.

Keduanya berjalan menuju sebuah _super_ _market_ yang terdapat di dalam _mall_ itu untuk berbelanja bahan makanan yang akan Chanyeol masak malam ini.

Chanyeol segera mengambil sebuah troli belanja yang tersusun rapih di depan pintu masuk _super_ _market_ dan segera mendorongnya. Jongin justru menautkan jari-jari lentiknya dengan jari-jari besar Chanyeol yang sedang menganggur karena pria itu mendorong troli hanya dengan satu tangannya.

Mereka berjalan menuju bagian daging dan sayuran dengan sesekali mengobrol ringan.

Saat _counter_ yang menyediakan daging-daging mentah yang siap olah sudah ada di depan mata, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk memilih daging ayam dan sapi terbaik yang akan di belinya.

Sementara Jongin justru memandangi wajah serius Chanyeol saat memilih daging dengan senyuman kagum di wajahnya. Chanyeol ini terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan saat ia sedang serius, seperti saat ini.

"Kita beli dua ekor ayam mentah saja ya? Cukup kan?" Chanyeol menunjuk dua ekor ayam mentah bersih yang sudah berada di dalam troli belanjaan mereka bersama dua kilo daging sapi.

"Tentu. Sekarang kita cari bumbu dan sayur-sayuran kan? Aku akan memasak juga untukmu malam ini." Jongin tersenyum cerah saat mengucapkannya, membuat Chanyeol ikut menampilkan senyuman cerahnya.

"Baiklah, ayo."

Chanyeol kembali mendorong troli belanja itu menuju bagian sayur dan buah dengan semangat. Jongin juga terlihat semangat dan gemas melihat berbagai macam sayuran yang masih sangat segar dan wortel-wortel yang besar dan berwarna oranye terang.

Jongin mengambil beberapa buah wortel dan segera membungkusnya dengan plastik sebelum menimbangnya. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada kentang, sawi, lobak, brokoli dan asparagus. Sepertinya Jongin akan memasakan makanan sehat untuk Chanyeol malam ini.

"Bawang putih halus di rumahmu masih ada?" Jongin bertanya sambil memperhatikan beberapa topeles bawang putih halus yang berjejer rapih di rak _super_ _market_.

"Ada. Tapi tinggal sedikit sekali. Beli bawang putih halusnya sekalian saja. Paprika, bawang daun dan bawang bombainya juga hampir habis."

"Baiklah."

Jongin mengambil dua topeles bawang putih halus kemudian di letakan di dalam troli sebelum bergerak memilih dan menimbang paprika hijau dan merah di tangannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol mulai memilih dua ikat bawang daun yang masih sangat segar dan dua kantung bawang bombai terbaik.

"Cabainya bagaimana?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

"Ada. Kemarin Yoora _noona_ membawakan dua topeles cabai halus untukku dari Osaka."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita beli buah-buahan juga?"

"Tentu. Di kulkasku hanya tersisa sepotong semangka dan dua buah jeruk yang hampir membusuk." Chanyeol merengut mengingat isi kulkasnya yang mengerikan. Selama ini ia terlalu sibuk bekerja hingga melupakan keselamatan isi kulkasnya.

Jongin terkikik pelan melihat wajah merengut Chanyeol. "Kau ini. Baiklah. Kita beli buah~"

Jongin membeli satu _pack_ buah _strawberry_ , satu kilo buah kiwi, satu kilo buah _peach_ , satu buah semangka dan melon, juga dua kilo jeruk mandarin. Ah, apa anggur juga ya?

"Anggur bagaimana?" Jongin menunjuk kumpulan anggur ungu yang terlihat menggiurkan di atas _counter_ buah-buahan.

"Beli anggur merah saja." Chanyeol menolak dan malah menujuk rak berisi botol-botol _Wine_ yang tersusun rapih.

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya sebelum menarik Chanyeol menuju rak _Wine_ untuk memilih _Wine_ terbaik.

" _Wine_ tahun 1845? _White_ _Wine_ tahun 1980? _Wine_ tahun 1945? Yang mana yang terbaik?"

" _Wine_ tahun 1845. Semakin tua umur _Wine_ , semakin nikmat rasanya."

"Baiklah. _Wine_ tahun 1845."

Jongin mengambil sebotol _Wine_ tahun 1845 ukuran satu liter seharga ￦15.000.000 dan meletakanya di dalam troli.

Jongin mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol dan bertanya, "Kita pulang?"

" _Ani_. Kita beli tepung untuk ayam gorengmu terlebih dahulu dan setelah itu kita pulang."

Ah, ya benar. Tepung ayam gorengnya belum mereka dapatkan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggung telanjangnya di dada telanjang Sehun. Mereka sedang berbaring di atas kasur Baekhyun setelah menyelesaikan ronde kedua di dalam kamar.

Sehun terlihat sangat serius memainkan ponselnya hingga melupakan Baekhyun yang sedang merengut sebal melihatnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, huh?"

"Bisnis. Ada seorang teman yang ingin memodifikasi mobilnya di bengkelku malam ini. Jadi aku harus membahas harga terlebih dahulu dengannya."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong kan?" Baekhyun memicing curiga.

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum dan menunjukan layar ponselnya yang sedang menampilkan riwayat _chating_ nya dengan seorang teman bernama Jackson. Benar, ia sedang membahas harga untuk memodifikasi mobil dengan Jackson.

"Sudah percaya?" Sehun tersenyum dan mengelus rambut basah milik Baekhyun dengan halus.

"Hmm. Aku percaya." Cicit Baekhyun pelan.

Gadis itu menundukan kepalanya dalam karena diliputi perasaan sedih yang luar biasa. Ia merasa takut Sehun akan berselingkuh dengan wanita lain di belakangnya.

Bukan ia tak tahu bahwa ia hanya seorang selingkuhan oleh Sehun, tapi ia merasa tak ikhlas jika Sehun menyelingkuhinya dengan gadis lain dibelakangnya.

Ia tahu Jongin walau tidak mengenal gadis yang menjadi kekasih utama Sehun. Ia beberapa kali melihat gadis itu yang sedang berkencan dengan Sehun di bengkel milik pria pucat itu.

Walaupun terasa sakit, tapi Baekhyun rela hanya berpangkat selir dalam kehidupan Sehun. Baekhyun rela asal ia bisa selalu berada di sisi Sehun, karena Baekhyun sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sehun walaupun ia tahu jabatannya di hati dan hidup Sehun tak akan naik menjadi lebih baik.

Ia tahu sebesar apa rasa cinta yang pria pucat itu miliki hanya untuk Jongin seorang dan ia tahu tak pernah ada sedikitpun rasa cinta yang Sehun miliki untuknya.

Tapi sekali lagi ia rela dan ikhlas, sudah bisa berada di sisi Sehun saja ia merasa bahagia luar biasa.

Baekhyun sendiri merasa heran pada Sehun yang mencintai Jongin dengan sangat tapi mampu mencurangi dan mengkhianati gadis sebaik Jongin.

Apa yang kurang dari diri gadis _tan_ itu? Jongin memiliki tubuh langsing yang seksi juga tinggi, dadanya juga besar. Jongin juga cantik dan rambutnya sangat halus seperti sutera. Jongin juga pandai memasak, ia pernah satu kali memakan bulgogi yang Jongin masakan untuk Sehun. Jongin juga sangat mandiri, ia menghidupi dirinya dengan uang hasil bekerjanya sebagai pemilik toko busana yang cukup besar di daerah Myeongdong. Dan yang paling penting, Jongin sangat luar biasa di ranjang, itu yang sering ia dengar dari mulut Sehun saat pria itu sedang membahas Jongin dengan teman-teman sesama montirnya di bengkel.

Baekhyun merasa minder dan tidak percaya diri jika membandingkan dirinya dengan Jongin. Tubuhnya pendek dan mungil, dadanya juga tidak besar. Mungkin kalau ia tidak memakai _make-up_ nya, wajahnya tidak akan terlihat cantik seperti ini. Ia tak bisa memasak, masakan yang ia kuasai hanyalah mie _instan_. Dan lembaran uang yang berjejer rapih di dalam dompetnya adalah uang yang _appa_ nya kirimkan setiap bulan.

Baekhyun sedih sekali memikirkannya. Bukan tak mungkin setelah ini Sehun akan meninggalkannya dan ia hanya bisa menerima tanpa bisa berusaha mempertahankan Sehun.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin sedang sibuk mencuci dan memotong wortel, kentang, sawi, brokoli dan sosis. Sementara Chanyeol sedang sibuk memotong-motong ayam dan melumurinya dengan tepung.

Sesekali mereka mengobrol ringan dan saling melempar tepung yang seharusnya di balurkan di daging ayam, membuat wajah, rambut dan baju mereka di kotori noda putih tepung.

"Kau ingin rasa pedas atau tidak?" Jongin bertanya sambil memasukan bawang putih halus dan potongan bawang bombai kedalam wajan untuk kemudian di tumisnya.

"Boleh. Tapi jangan terlalu pedas ya."

"Oke." Jongin segera mengiris cabai dan memasukannya kedalam wajan menyusul bawang putih dan bawang bombai yang mulai mengeluarkan aroma lezat.

Setelah tumisan bumbunya mulai matang dan berwarna keemasan, Jongin memasukan potongan sosis sapi dan mengaduk-aduknya dengan rata.

Setelah sosis sapi mulai mengembung dan matang, Jongin memasukan berbagai sayuran yang telah di siapkannya dan menaburkan sedikit garam dan gula juga lada hitam.

Jongin yang sedang sibuk memasak adalah Jongin yang paling Chanyeol sukai. Sebagai seorang _chef_ _professional_ , Chanyeol menyukai wanita yang pandai memasak, seperti Jongin.

Pria tinggi itu berjalan meninggalkan potongan daging ayam yang sebagian belum di lumuri tepung menuju Jongin yang sedang berdiri didepan kompor dengan sebuah apron berwarna biru muda miliknya.

Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di perut rata Jongin yang sedikit tersentak karena merasa terkejut. Pria itu mulai mengecupi pipi kanan Jongin dengan lembut dan di balas usapan halus di tanggannya oleh Jongin.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, setelah itu kau harus memasakan ayam goreng _special_ ku."

"Baiklah, sayang."

Chanyeol melepaskan lingkaran tangannya di perut berlapis apron milik Jongin dan kembali berkutat dengan ayam-ayam yang akan segera di masaknya.

Jongin mengambil sebuah piring saji yang tersimpan di dalam kabinet atas untuk di tuangkan hasil masakannya yang telah matang sempurna. Kemudian gadis _tan_ itu membalik tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol dan tersenyum menggoda.

" _Your turn, mr._ Park." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan deretan gigi-giginya yang rapih setelah mendengar perkataan Jongin.

" _With my pleasure, my_ Jonginie."

Jongin tersenyum dan berjalan kearah Chanyeol yang masih sibuk menepungi paha ayam di meja dapur sambil membawa piring berisi tumisan sayurannya.

 _Traak_

Bunyi piring yang berbenturan dengan permukaan meja yang terlapisi kaca tebal terdengar nyaring.

"Giliranmu memasak. Setelah ayam gorengku matang, mari makan bersama."

Chanyeol tak bisa tidak tersenyum sebelum mengecup kilat bibir tebal Jongin dan berjalan menuju kompor dengan semangkuk besar daging ayam yang telah ia tepungi sebelumnya.

Chanyeol mulai sibuk menuangkan minyak goreng ke dalam wajan yang akan ia gunakan untuk memasak, menunggu minyak panas dan kemudia memasukan daging-daging ayam untuk di gorengnya hingga matang.

Sementara Jongin mulai mengambil dua buah gelas kosong dan semangkuk es batu. Kemudian ia bergerak mencari sebotol _Wine_ yang tadi mereka beli dari dalam kantung belanja yang masih tergeletak di atas _counter_ dapur.

Saat Chanyeol datang dengan sepiring ayam goreng yang terlihat menggiurkan dengan asap yang masih mengepul diatasnya, kulit tepung yang berwarna keemasan dan aroma lezat yang mengudara.

"Ayam goreng _special_ _ala_ Park Chanyeol khusus untuk Kim Jongin, _is ready to serve_."

Chanyeol meletakan piring ayam goreng buatannya di samping piring tumisan sayur yang Jongin masak di atas meja makan. Kemudian pria tinggi itu mendudukan dirinya di kursi makan tepat di hadapan Jongin.

"Makanlah." Jongin menyerahkan semangkuk kecil nasi hangat dengan tumisan buatannya sebagai lauk di hadapan Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama pada ayam gorengnya. "Kau juga makanlah."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun masih terdiam memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sehun dan Jongin dengan khidmat. Ia sedang terduduk serius di _sofa_ kecil yang memang berada di dalam kamarnya sambil menunggui Sehun yang sedang mandi.

Pria itu bilang malam ini ia tak bisa menginap karena ada urusan pekerjaan bersama Zitao dan Jackson, Baekhyun hanya bisa menerima dengan terpaksa dan diam tanpa mengeluh.

Bahkan untuk menahan Sehun agar bersedia menginap di _apartment_ nya saja Baekhyun tak mampu, apalagi untuk menahan Sehun agar bersedia tetap di sisinya. Baekhyun mulai diliputi perasaan takut hingga tak menyadari bahwa Sehun tengah menatapnya heran dari depan pintu kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

Sehun tengah menggosokan rambut basahnya di handuk putih tebal milik Baekhyun yang di pinjamnya sambil memperhatikan wajah serius Baekhyun yang mengingatkan Sehun pada wajah serius Jongin saat ujian.

Ah, Jongin. Ia belum menghubungi gadis _tan_ itu lagi setelah tadi siang ia menelponnya dari dalam bilik kamar mandi umum di _café._ Ia akui ia terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan panasnya bersama Baekhyun hingga melupakan Jongin.

Sehun berjalan menuju ponselnya yang tergeletak di sebelah lampu tidur di atas meja nakas. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia mulai men _dial_ nomor Jongin dan menunggu hingga kekasihnya menjawab telponnya. Namun hingga panggilan keempatnya, Sehun belum juga mendengar suara Jongin yang mengucap 'Hallo' padanya.

"Ck. Kemana Jongin ini?!"

Desisan keras Sehun menyadarkan Baekhyun dari pemikiran panjangnya. Ia tersenyum miris saat menyadari Sehun tengah berusaha menghubungi Jongin saat sedang bersama dengannya.

Ia ingat sekali Sehun selalu melarangnya dengan keras jika ia menghubungi Sehun saat pria itu sedang bersama Jongin dengan alasan menjaga perasaan Jongin.

Tapi Sehun tidak menjaga perasaannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ To be Continued ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

Terimakasih untuk semua readers yang bersedia menunggu kelanjutan fanfic berjudul Salah ini. Maafkan saya yang lama melanjut fanfic ini, tapi saya senang dengan respon baik yang saya terima melalui fanfic ini. Saya bahkan di PM terus menerus oleh readers-nim sekalian. Bahkan saya sempay di ancam oleh teman saya yang ingin fanfic ini segera di lanjut. Dan ini lanjutannya, saya harap chapter dua ini tidak mengecewakan kalian dan kalian suka. Harap tunggu chapter tiga yang sedang progress yaa. :D

 _ **Special Thanks To:**_

 _ **Kai88kim**_ : Ini sudah saya lanjut, maaf ya kalau lama. *peace*

 _ **adindanurmas**_ : Akan saya lanjut kok, kamu gak perlu sungkem di depan saya. :D

 _ **cute**_ **:** Cute apanya?! Orang pasangan selingkuh gitu kok. :D

 _ **park28sooyah**_ : Saya belum menentukan pair akhirnya. Mungkin HunKai mungkin juga ChanKai. :D

 _ **vivikim406**_ : Boleh juga kan? Makasih ya udah mau baca dan nunggu lanjutannya. :D

 _ **dnrkaixo**_ : Ini dilanjut, chingu. Jangan tampar Sehun, dia kan ganteng. Orang ganteng selalu dimaafkan. :D

 _ **steffifebri**_ : Jongin balas dendamnya bakalan seru loh, tetap tungguin kelanjutan fanfic ini ya. :D

 _ **jungkrystal432**_ : Uwaaa, seonbae~ Saya senang banget loh ternyata fanfic amatir saya dibaca author yang udah banyak fansnya. Terimakasih, chingu. Walaupun pen name kamu sedikit menyakiti hatiku. ㅠ_ㅠ

 _ **jongienini**_ : Jongin akan buat Sehun cemburu kok, tapi bukan sekarang. Hehe. :D

 _ **iqlimaputrih**_ : Sehun bukan dodol loh, dia calon suami saya. :D Makasih loh kalau menurutmu fanfic ini keren. Hehe.

 _ **parkyayim**_ : Ini saya lanjut dan terimakasih, saya akan semangat terus kok. :D

 _ **jjong86**_ : Fanfic ini gak akan terbengkalai kok, tenang saja. Ini saya lanjut.

 _ **jumeeee**_ : Ini saya lanjut.

 _ **ariska**_ : Makasih loh kamu bilang fanfic saya ini keren. Hehe. Ini saya lanjut. :D

 _ **Lalala**_ : Keren ya? Oke deh, fighting juga!

 _ **novisaputri09**_ : Ini saya lanjut.

 _ **chelseaniki**_ : Ini saya lanjut.

 _ **OhKimRae94**_ : Iya, Jong, lanjutin aja selingkuh sama CY nya. :D Saya juga sedang berfikir keras tentang reaksi Sehun saat tahu Jongin selingkuh juga tanpa lebay dan didramatisir macem sinetron. Tapi susah. -_-


	3. Chapter 3

_**Salah**_

 _ **Starring :**_

 _ **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin (GS)**_

 _ **with**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun (GS)**_

 _ **Summary :**_

 _ **Ternyata apa yang selama ini Sehun fikirkan tentang Jongin adalah salah. Saat Sehun sedang asik menikmati moment berselingkuhnya yang indah, ternyata Jongin...**_

 _ **Background Music :**_

 _ **Soundwave / Potret - Salah**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Previous Chapter ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Ck. Kemana Jongin ini?!"

Desisan keras Sehun menyadarkan Baekhyun dari pemikiran panjangnya. Ia tersenyum miris saat menyadari Sehun tengah berusaha menghubungi Jongin saat sedang bersama dengannya.

Ia ingat sekali Sehun selalu melarangnya dengan keras jika ia menghubungi Sehun saat pria itu sedang bersama Jongin dengan alasan menjaga perasaan Jongin.

Tapi Sehun tidak menjaga perasaannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat tingkah menggemaskan Jongin yang sedang menggigiti daging ayam bahkan tulang ayam goreng yang di masakannya.

"Ayam goreng ini yang terbaik. Lezat sekali. Apa rahasianya?" Jongin mengacungkan tulang paha ayam yang dagingnya tengah ia kunyah perlahan.

Chanyeol tetawa renyah mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Rahasianya? Tak ada bumbu atau tekhnik rahasia saat ia membuat ayam goreng itu. Tapi yang membuatnya _special_ adalah karena ia membuatkannya khusus untuk Jongin.

"Rahasia? Hmmm.. Rahasianya adalah dibuat dengan penuh cinta."

Chanyeol merasa bahagia dengan respon yang Jongin berikan pada pernyataannya. Gadis _tan_ itu tersenyum cantik dan menunduk karena pipinya yang merona merah. Cantik sekali.

"Kalau itu rahasianya, aku sudah tahu. Karena aku juga memasak untukmu dengan penuh cinta."

Jika tidak ada meja makan sebagai penghalangnya dengan Jongin, Chanyeol yakin gadis itu sudah berakhir di dalam pelukan eratnya dan kecupan-kecupan manisnya akan ia daratkan di wajah cantiknya.

"Kenapa kau pandai sekali merayuku, huh? Seharusnya aku yang merayumu."

"Tak masalah. Wanita tak selalu harus dirayu, sesekali kami juga merayu pasangan kami."

"Siapa yang mengajarimu merayu hingga rasanya hatiku sudah mencair di dalam sana saat mendengarnya?"

"Kau. Kau yang mengajariku merayu. Kau baru saja merayuku hingga berhasil membuat hatiku mencair bagaikan _ice_ _cream_ di dalam sini." Jongin menunjuk dadanya dengan ekspresi menggodanya.

Senyuman lebar Chanyeol kini tergantikan oleh kekehan pelan yang mampu melelehkan telinga Jongin yang mendengarnya. Suara tawa Chanyeol terdengar manis dan seksi dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Baiklah, nona perayu. Selesaikan makanmu dan setelah itu bawa piring-piring kotornya ke bak cuci, biar aku yang mencucinya."

Jongin menggeleng kuat atas perintah Chanyeol. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan pria yang sudah memasakannya ayam goreng paling lezat yang pernah ia makan mencuci piring. Tidak akan pernah.

"Biar aku saja yang mencuci piringnya."

" _Ani_. Kau tamuku, jadi biarkan aku yang mencuci piring-piring ini."

Jongin sudah menduga sejak awal bahwa Chanyeol akan menolak permintaannya. Pria tinggi itu selalu bertingkah _gentle_ di depannya, ia jadi merasa tak enak dan ingin membalas tingkah laku menawan itu. Tapi seorang Park Chanyeol selalu menolaknya.

Jongin sedang berfikir keras tentang hal apa yang mampu membuat Chanyeol mengizinkannya mencuci piring dan tak sengaja ia melihat botol _Wine_ di hadapannya. Ah, sebuah lampu imajiner tampip di atas kepalanya.

"Biar aku saja yang mencuci piringnya dan kau buatkan aku minuman dengan racikan terbaikmu. Bagaimana? Setuju?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia tahu Jongin sedang berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dan ia tak ingin usaha sang gadis menjadi gagal. Maka dengan mantap ia menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju konter dapur untuk mengambil sebuah gelas kocok yang terbuat dari _stainless_ _steel_ dan mulai meracik minuman yang Jongin inginkan.

Sementara Jongin mulai menumpuk piring-piring kotor dan mengangkutnya ke bak cuci untuk kemudian di cucinya. Posisi bak cuci piring dan konter yang Chanyeol gunakan untuk meracik minuman memang bersebelahan, sehingga Jongin bisa memperhatikan keseriusan Chanyeol dan menikmati senyum tampan yang sesekali pria Park itu berikan padanya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Tak bisakah kau menginap saja malam ini?" Baekhyun menahan kepergian Sehun yang bahkan sudah berdiri di depan pintu keluar _apartment_ nya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Bukankah sudah kubilang malam ini aku memiliki pekerjaan?" Sehun melepas cengkraman erat Baekhyun di lengan kanannya dengan lembut.

"Aku ingin kau menginap disini bersamaku. Apa itu salah?"

"Tentu tidak salah, tapi bukan malam ini waktu yang tepat. Aku memiliki pekerjaan yang bayarannya cukup tinggi malam ini. Kuharap kau mengerti. Aku juga perlu mencari uang untuk membelikanmu baju bagus, sepatu yang kau sukai atau sekedar mentraktirmu makan."

Entah mengapa Sehun merasa ia seperti sedang terjebak menjadi karakter Doojun personil _boy_ _group_ Beast di _music_ _Video_ ' _I_ _Gotta Go To Work'_. Ia merasa geli sendiri dengan pemikirannya.

"Aku tak ingin baju atau sepatu bagus, aku bahkan tak ingin makanan apapun. Hanya kau yang aku inginkan."

Baekhyun menunduk dalam setelah mengucapkannya. Bahkan ia juga telah mengendurkan cengkraman tangannya pada lengan Sehun yang terlapisi kemeja _flanel_ berwarna merah hitam.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau jadi sensitif seperti ini? Ada yang menggangu fikiranmu? Katakan padaku."

Apa Sehun sedang berakting sebagai kekasih yang baik? Tak sadarkah ia bahwa dirinya lah yang mengganggu fikiran Baekhyun.

" _Ani_. Tak ada yang salah dengan fikiranku. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu lebih lama lagi."

Sehun berjalan mendekat dan menundukan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan wajah mungil Baekhyun sebelum mendaratkan bibir tipisnya di kening Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Kau tenang saja. Lain hari aku akan menginap dan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untukmu."

Senyuman menenangkan yang tampil di wajah tampan Sehun belum mampu menenangkan kegelisahan Baekhyun. Tapi tak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan selain mengangguk setuju.

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat sebelum membiarkan pria itu membuka pintu _apartment_ nya dan menghilang di balik pintu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin tengah menyandarkan bahunya pada sandaran _sofa_ berwarna _dark_ _blue_ yang terdapat di ruang tengah _apartment_ Chanyeol dengan si pria Park yang tengah membaringkan kepalanya di atas paha Jongin dengan nyaman.

Keduanya tengah menikmati acara komedi malam yang di siarkan secara _live_ di salah satu stasiun televisi dengan tenang, walau sesekali suara tawa melengking Jongin terdengar dan reaksi berlebihan yang Chanyeol berikan saat tertawa membuat ruang tengah menjadi ramai.

"Bukankah itu Chanlie dan Shixun personil EXO? Mereka menjadi bintang tamu malam ini. Aku jadi penasaran dengan akting komedi mereka."

Jongin berucap semangat dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah pada layar televisi yang tengah menampilkan adegan dua orang pemuda tampan yang tengah bermain bersama seorang _noona_ di dalam sebuah klub malam.

"Si Shixun itu pasti tidak pandai berakting. Tidak seperti Chanlie yang aktingnya memukau." Komentar Chanyeol ringan.

" _Ya ya ya_. Jangan seperti itu. Wu Shixun adalah idolaku."

"Lalu? Lagipula dia juga tidak akan tahu tentangmu yang mengidolakannya. Jadi santai saja, oke."

"Park Chanyeol, kau mematahkan hatiku." Jongin merengut - _sok_ \- sedih setelah mendengar ucapan - _benar_ \- Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol yang sebelumnya memeluk bantal _sofa_ dengan nyaman ia arahkan menuju pipi tembam Jongin untuk kemudian mencubitnya gemas.

" _Aigoo_ , nona cantik ini merasa sedih karena idolanya, huh? Kasihan sekali. Kemari. Kemari. Datang pada _oppa_."

Chanyeol menarik kepala Jongin untuk merunduk dan mendekat ke wajahnya sebelum menempelkan bibir tebalnya di atas bibir Jongin.

Saat Chanyeol mulai intens mencium, menggigit, mengelus dan melumat bibir atas dan bibir bawah Jongin, gadis _tan_ itu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya heran.

" _Wae_? Kau tidak sedang menolaku kan?"

Jongin mengeleng, " _Ani_. Aku tak mungkin menolakmu. Aku hanya menolak melakukannya disini. Punggungku akan sakit esok hari kalau kita melakukannya disini. Jadi, pindah kekamar saja ya."

Penjelasan Jongin membuat ekspresi heran dan kecewa di wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi cerah dan bahagia. Ia juga menilai bercinta di _sofa_ tidaklah senyaman bercinta di ranjang yang luas dan empuk, maka dengan semangat ia menganggukan kepalanya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun memarkir Audinya di dalam bengkel miliknya yang sudah ramai di penuhi teman-teman sesama montirnya. Ada Ravi yang tengah sibuk menyusun botol oli yang baru datang ke rak, ada Minhyuk yang sedang mengotak-atik sebuah motor _classic_ di sudut ruangan, ada Jackson yang sedang memainkan ponselnya di _sofa_ biru di dalam bengkelnya dan ada Zitao yang sedang menyeringai kepadanya.

"Yo Sehun! Kemana saja kau? Sudah dua jam aku menunggumu di sini." Jackson menyapa sebelum mengerutu padanya.

"Aku ada urusan tadi. Dan apa yang bisa kulakukan pada mobilmu?"

"Aku ingin menambahkan _sound_ _system_ terbaik yang baru saja ku beli di Miami untuk di pasangkan di dalam mobil, mengganti _velg_ mobilku dengan yang lebih keren juga memasang stiker yang lebih gelap pada kaca mobilku. Kau tahu sendiri lah, berkencan di dalam mobil itu menyenangkan, tapi selalu saja ada yang mengintip kegiatanku."

Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti setelah mendengar penjelasan dan permintaan dari Jackson barusan. Tapi yang tidak ia mengerti adalah seringaian menyebalkan Zitao tadi. Apa maksudnya?

"Baiklah, kita bisa mulai memasang _sound_ _system_ nya terlebih dahulu. Kau membawa _sound_ _system_ nya kan?"

"Tentu saja. Barangnya masih ada di dalam bagasiku."

"Oke. Zitao, kau bisa membantuku memasang _sound_ _system_ nya kan?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya setelah melihat Zitao mengangkat ibu jarinya ke udara tanda setuju. "Baiklah, aku akan mengganti bajuku dulu."

Sehun berlalu menuju ruang khusus yang biasa di gunakan para montir untuk mengganti pakaian kasual mereka dengan _warepack_ khusus.

Walaupun ia masih merasa penasaran dengan arti seringaian yang Zitao berikan kepadanya tadi, ia harus bersikap _professional_ malam ini. Jadi ia memilih untuk mengenyampingkan rasa penasarannya terlebih dahulu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin memang mengajak Chanyeol untuk segera pindah ke dalam kamar Chanyeol saja, tapi gadis itu malah menarik tangan Chanyeol memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar Chanyeol. Awalnya Chanyeol mengira Jongin akan mengajaknya bercinta didalam kamar mandi. Bercinta di dalam _bath_ _up_ misalnya, atau bercinta di bawah guyuran air _shower_ terdengar _hot_.

Tapi Jongin malah mengajaknya berdiri di depan cermin _washtafel_ dan memberikan sikat giginya yang telah di lumuri pasta gigi _mint_. Gadis itu sedang menyuruhnya menyikat gigi sebelum tidur? Memang Chanyeol masih anak-anak?

"Kau sedang menyuruhku menyikat gigiku sebelum tidur?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

Jongin mengangguk sambil mengoleskan pasta gigi mint di atas sikat giginya sendiri, "Ya. Tadi kau meminum _Wine_ cukup banyak dan aku yakin setelah bercinta kau tidak akan mandi dan menyikat gigimu. Makanya aku menyuruhmu menyikat gigimu sekarang, aku tak ingin gigi-gigi rapihmu itu rusak. Nanti kau tidak tampan lagi."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mulai memasukan ujung sikat gigi kedalam mulutnya, begitu pula dengan Jongin yang sudah lebih dulu memasukan ujung sikat gigi kedalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol berhenti menggerakan tangannya yang sedang menyikat dan membiarkan sikat giginya berada di dalam mulutnya. Kemudian pria tampan itu membalikan tubuhnya kearah Jongin sambil memasang wajah merengut lucu.

Jongin tertawa pelan sebelum mengambil alih sikat gigi milik Chanyeol dan mulai menggosokannya ke gigi-gigi Chanyeol dengan lembut. Ia juga hanya tersenyum saat Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama pada sikat giginya.

Kini mereka saling berhadapan di depan cermin sambil menggosok gigi satu sama lain dengan perlahan. Sesekali Chanyeol menampilkan wajah sensualnnya guna menggoda Jongin yang justru terkekeh karenanya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Dimana kau membeli barang ini? Suara yang di keluarkannya cukup jernih dan kencang. Aku jadi ingin membelinya juga." Sehun bertanya sambil mengotak-atik bagian _dashboard_ depan mobil Jackson untuk memasang _sound_ _system_ yang Jackson bawa.

"Di salah satu toko spesialis aksesories mobil di dekat pantai sewaktu aku sedang berlibur di Miami dengan Jenny."

"Kalian berlibur ke Miami? Hebat sekali kau, Jackson." Zitao ikut mengomentari di sela-sela kegiatannya menyambungkan kabel-kabel _sound_ _system_ dengan kabel-kabel bawaan mobil.

" _Yeah_. Udara di Miami sangat panas, di tambah dengan keberadaan Jenny di sisiku, semua semakin terasa _panas_." Jackson menyeringai saat mengingat-ingat kegiatannya dengan sang kekasih di Miami.

"Aku jadi ingin mengajak Meizhi ke Miami juga. Berapa banyak uang yang kau habiskan selama liburan disana? Apa banyak?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya menginap selama tiga malam saja di sana. Jadi biaya yang aku keluarkan tidak banyak."

"Ah, begitu. Baguslah. Aku jadi semakin yakin untuk membawa Meizhi kesana musim panas nanti. Bagaimana denganmu, Sehun? Kau akan mengajak Jongin menghabiskan musim panas dimana? Tak mungkin hanya di Jeju kan? Itu sudah biasa."

Pertanyaan Zitao membuat pergerakan tangan Sehun yang sedang memasang baut pengencang di mobil Jackson terhenti. Benar juga, ia belum membahas liburan musim panasnya tahun ini dengan Jongin.

"Aku belum tahu. Kami belum membahasnya. Aku dan Jongin masih sama-sama sibuk."

Zitao menyeringai mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sama-sama sibuk? Sibuk berselingkuh maksudnya? Haha. "Justru karena kalian selalu sibuk, kalian perlu berlibur ketempat yang luar biasa."

"Kau benar. Aku akan membahas hal ini dengan Jongin nanti. Tapi kurasa Jongin akan memilih Pukhet atau Bali sebagai destinasi liburan musim panas."

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan pada Jongin saja?" Jackson bertanya.

"Jongin sedang sibuk menyusun baju-baju yang baru tiba di tokonya. Nanti malam saja kutelpon."

"Telpon sekarang saja. Kalau kalian memang ingin berlibur ke Miami, aku akan merekomendasikan nama kalian pada _Mr_. Paul, _tour_ _guide_ ku selama di Miami. Jadi kalian bisa mendapat harga _special_ dan fasilitas _special_ juga."

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku mengambil ponselku dulu." Sehun beranjak dari dalam mobil menuju meja tempat ia meletakan ponselnya, kemudian kembali berjalan memasuki mobil dengan bahu dan telinga yang menjepit ponselnya.

"Ponsel Jongin mati. Mungkin dia sedang benar-benar sibuk di toko." Sehun mengangkat bahu sebelum memasukan ponselnya kedalam kantung _warepack_ nya.

Sementara Zitao sedang tertawa geli di dalam hatinya. ' _Kau harus tahu Jongin sedang berkencan dengan seorang pria tampan yang terlihat sangat mencintainya, tidak seperti dirimu yang selalu mempermainkannya.'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Jongin ditengah ranjang besarnya sebelum ia kembali mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir tebal Jongin.

"Eunghh.. Mulutmu terasa segar seperti _mint_." Ucap Jongin di sela-sela kegiatannya membalas kuluman Chanyeol di bibirnya.

"Kau suka?"

"Tentu. Ahh."

Chanyeol mulai mengarahkan jari-jari panjangnya menuju kancing-kancing kemeja yang Jongin kenakan untuk kemudian membukanya. Walaupun bibirnya sedang sibuk melumat bibir Jongin, Chanyeol bisa membagi fokusnya dengan remasan yang mulai ia berikan pada payudara besar milik Jongin.

"Eungg.. Ya terus seperti itu." Cengkraman Jongin pada rambutnya semakin menguat, menandakan semakin besarnya rasa nikmat yang gadis itu rasakan.

Jongin melepaskan sebelan tangannya yang sedang sibuk menjambak-jambak sensual rambut ikal Chanyeol dan mengarahkannya pada area selangkangan Chanyeol dan mulai mengerakan tangannya mengelus _penis_ yang mulai tegang di balik celana _jeans_ itu.

"Ssshh.. Jangan menggodaku, sayang." Desisan Chanyeol justru terdengar sangat seksi di telinga Jongin hingga membuatnya ingin mendengarnya lagi dan lagi. Maka Jongin mulai meremas _penis_ Chanyeol dengan kuat, hingga desisan seksi itu kembali terdengar.

"Sudah berani meremas _penis_ ku, huh?" Chanyeol menyeringai sambil merapihkan anak-anak raambut Jongin yang menempel di leher berkeringat Jongin sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya di lengkungan leher itu.

"Aanghh.. Chan-ahh.."

Jongin tak lagi bisa fokus meremas _penis_ Chanyeol saat payudaranya diremas dengan kuat dan lehernya di hisap dan di jilati dengan begitu nikmat oleh Chanyeol.

"Terasa nikmat?"

" _Neehh_.."

Chanyeol mulai mengarahkan sebelah tangannya kebelakang punggung Jongin untuk mencari pengait _bra_ yang gadis itu gunakan. Jongin tersenyum sebelum mengarahkan tangan kanan Chanyeol yang sedang meraba-raba punggungnya kearah depan bra yang di kenakannya. "Pengaitnya ada di depan, sayang."

Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda sebelum membuka _bra_ hitam milik Jongin dengan mudah dan matanya langsung mendapatkan pemandangan yang luar biasa indah berupa dada berisi Jongin yang berwarna _tan_ eksotis dengan puting kemerahan yang telah menegang.

Jongin mengelus tengkuk Chanyeol dengan sensual, "Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, tuan Park?"

"Astaga. Mereka indah sekali. Kau berhasil merawat mereka dengan baik, sayang. Aku tidak pernah merasa kecewa setiap melihat mereka." Chanyeol mengecup kedua puting Jongin dengan kecupan basah yang singkat sebelum mulai menyusu pada dada kanan Jongin dan meremas sensual dada kiri Jongin.

"Anggh.. Chann.."

Jongin mulai membuka sabuk kulit yang Chanyeol kenakan dengan perlahan, setelah benda itu berhasil di lucutinya dari tubuh Chanyeol, ia mulai membuka kancing dan _ziper_ celana _jeans_ milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang mengerti keinginan Jongin mulai bangkit dari posisinya yang menindih Jongin, kemudian melepaskan celana _jeans_ nya dengan cepat. Ia juga mulai membuka kancing-kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan dengan cepat.

Jongin juga melucuti paikannya. Ia membuang _bra_ , kemeja dan celana _jeans_ pendek yang ia gunakan kesembarang arah, ia hanya meninggalkan celana dalam hitam berenda miliknya yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, sama seperti Chanyeol yang hanya mengenakan bokser merahnya.

Chanyeol kembali menindih tubuh Jongin dan kembali melakukan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda, menciumi, menjilati, menghisap dan menggigiti kulit leher Jongin hingga meninggalkan beberapa _hickey_ berwarna keunguan disana.

"Jangan meninggalkan tanda, Chan-ahh.."

"Wae? Aku suka melihat kulitmu dengan banyak _hickey_ milikku, terlihat seksi." Chanyeol kembali membuat satu buah hickey lagi di sela-sela tulang selangka milik Jongin hingga sang pemilik mengerang keras merasakan nikmatnya sensasi yang ia rasakan.

"Tapi tidak sekarang, besok siang aku harus menjemput Taemin _eonni_ dan Minho _oppa_ di bandara. Kalau mereka sampai melihat tanda darimu, bisa gawat. Mereka pasti mengadu pada _eomma_."

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Tapi di bahumu sudah ada dua tanda milikku. Biar aku yang berbicara pada Taemin _noona_ dan Minho _hyung_ untukmu."

"Baiklah- hhh.."

Setelah merasa puas bermain dengan kedua payudara seksi dan leher Jongin, Chanyeol mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya kearah daerah paling sensitif yang ada di tubuh Jongin.

Mengelusnya perlahan dan tersenyum saat jari-jarinya merasakan kain tipis yang melapisinya telah basah karena cairan yang Jongin keluarkan.

"Sepertinya kau sudah siap, bisa kita langsung saja?" Chanyeol masih mengelus-elus sesekali menekan ringan _vagina_ Jongin dari luar celana dalamnya hingga Jongin memekik keras merasa geli.

"Bisakah kita melakukan _foreplay_ lebih malam ini? Aku suka sekali sentuhanmu." Jongin menarik tengkuk Chanyeol untuk mendekat padanya dan mulai mendaratkan bibirnya di leher pria itu.

Jongin berniat memberikan _hickey_ miliknya di leher, bahu dan seluruh tubuh seksi milik Chanyeol. Ia tengah mengemut dan menggigiti jakun Chanyeol dengan sensual.

"Sshh.. _Okay_. Kita lakukan _foreplay_ lebih untuk malam ini."

Sesaat setelah Chanyeol menyetujui permintaannya, Jongin langsung mendorong tubuh tegap Chanyeol dengan kuat hingga Chanyeol terbaring di bawahnya.

"Pilihan yang tepat, sayang. Dan selamat menikmati _service_ _special_ ku malam ini." Jongin mencium dan melumati bibir tebal Chanyeol dengan rakus, ia benar-benar ingin mendominasi ciuman mereka kali ini dan Chanyeol mengabulkannya.

Ia membiarkan Jongin mengggiti bibir bawah dan bibir atasnya dengan cukup keras. Ia juga membiarkan jari-jari kaki Jongin yang mulai menekan-nekan kuat _penis_ nya yang semakin menegang. Chanyeol bahkan bisa merasakan cairan cintanya yang mulai keluar.

Jongin menarik turun bokser Chanyeol menggunakan kedua kakinya, setelah berhasil menurunkan bokser merah itu hingga tersangkut di lutut, Jongin merendahkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan selangkangan Chanyeol. Ia menarik turun celana bokser Chanyeol hingga benar-benar terlepas menggunakan gigi-giginya dengan cara yang seksi.

"Benar-benar, Kim Jongin. Ssshhh.."

Jongin kembali mengarahkan wajahnya kehadapan _penis_ menegang Chanyeol. Ia mulai melingkarkan jari-jari lentiknya di seluruh permukaan kulit _penis_ berurat milik Chanyeol sebelum memasukannya kedalam mulutnya dan mulai menaik-tunrunkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Sesekali Jongin sengaja menggigit kecil _penis_ Chanyeol atau menggesekan gigi-giginya dengan urat-urat menonjol di _penis_ Chanyeol hingga sang pria hanya bisa mendesis nikmat dan mengelus-elus rambut panjang terurai Jongin yang menggelitiki selangkangannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun dan Jackson sedang berada di dalam ruangan penyimpanan _velg_ mobil yang ada di dalam bengkel milik Sehun.

" _Velg_ seperti apa yang kau inginkan? Pilihlah dulu, aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar." Sehun menunjuk tumpukan _velg_ mobil berbagai jenis, warna, ukuran dan model yang terpajang di rak besi di ruangan itu.

Jackson mengangguk, " _Okay_."

Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Jackson yang mulai memutari rak besi itu menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam ruang kerja khususnya di sudut ruangan.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan kembali men _dial_ nomor Jongin. Ia merasa gelisah tanpa alasan dan wajah Jongin lah yang terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Ia mengkhawatirkan gadis _tan_ itu malam ini.

" _The number you are calling-"_ Sehun mengeram kesal setelah mendengar suara operator wanita yang menjawab telponnya. Kemana Jongin ini? Ia sudah berusaha menghubunginya sejak masih berada di _apartment_ Baekhyun dan ponsel gadis itu masih tidak aktif.

Sehun kembali mencoba men _dial_ nomor ponsel Jongin dan kembali mendengar penjelasan sang operator yang mengatakan ponsel Jongin sedang tidak aktif atau sedang berada di luar jangkauan.

Dengan kesal, ia membanting ponsel mahalnya dengan keras ke lantai hingga mengeluarkan bunyi menakutkan yang terdengar keras, hingga Ravi datang menemuinya dengan tergesa.

"Ada apa, hun? Suara apa itu?" Pria itu bertanya dengan khawatir dan mulai mengerti saat melihat ponsel berwarna _gold_ milik Sehun sudah pecah dan tergeletak mati di atas lantai.

Ravi berjalan mendekati Sehun dan menepuk punggungnya, "Ada masalah apa?"

"Hanya masalah Jongin."

Ravi tersenyum, "Ada apa dengan Jongin?"

"Dia mematikan ponselnya sejak tadi sore. Aku sudah menelponnya puluhan kali dan operator yang menjawab panggilanku."

"Mungkin Jongin sedang sibuk di tokonya seperti apa yang kau ucapkan tadi."

"Ya, kau benar. Aku hanya- kau tahu lah. Perasaanku seperti- seperti... Aku tidak mengerti keadaan perasaanku saat ini. Aku hanya sedang mengkhawatirkan Jongin entah karena apa, tapi dia malah mengabaikan panggilanku."

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Sehun menoleh dengan ekspresi heran. "Bagaimana rasanya? Apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana rasanya saat kau sedang memikirkan Jongin, merindukanya, mengkhawatirkannya, menginginkannya walau hanya sekedar mendengar suaranya tapi tak ada yang kau dapati. Jongin malah mematikan ponselnya dan mengabaikan panggilammu. Bagaimana rasanya?"

Sehun membeku dan lidahnya terasa kelu setelah mendengar ucapan panjang lebar yang keluar dari mulut Ravi.

"Bukan sekali-dua kali aku menemui Jongin yang panik seperti orang gila mencarimu disini. Minhyuk bahkan pernah kusuruh menenangkan Jongin yang menangis keras pukul dua pagi setelah mencarimu seharian dan tidak menemukanmu dimanapun. Apa kau tahu aku pernah mendapati Jongin yang sedang menangis tanpa suara di depan bengkel dan saat aku masuk aku mengerti apa yang membuatnya menangis. Kau yang sedang menindih dan mencium Sulli di atas kap mobil. Kau tidak tahu semua itu, Sehun. Yang kau tahu hanya bagaimana caranya bermain dengan hati banyak wanita dan menikmati tubuh mereka."

Sehun menundukan kepalanya dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada ponselnya yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping setelah ia banting dengan keras. Tapi fikirannya melayang jauh kemasa dimana ia mencurangi Jongin dan semua bagian tubuhnya membenarkan ucapan Ravi dengan sangat sadis.

"Maafkan jika perkataanku menyakitimu, aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu apa yang selama ini aku dan Minhyuk sembunyikan. Kau tahu, bukan tidak mungkin Jongin sedang bersenang-senang dengan pria yang benar-benar mencintainya saat ini, bukan sekedar pria yang mempermainkannya." Ravi menepuk bahunya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

" _Bukan tidak mungkin Jongin sedang bersenang-senang dengan pria yang benar-benar mencintainya saat ini, bukan sekedar pria yang mempermainkannya_."

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya dan membuat hatinya sakit.

Pria yang benar-benar mencintainya. Ia sangat mencintai Jongin. Ia benar-benar mencintai Jongin dengan segenap jiwa raganya. Ia menyukai apapun yang Jongin miliki dan tidak miliki. Ia mencintai dan menerima Jongin apa adanya.

Pria yang mempermainkannya. Itulah yang membuat hatinya terasa sakit bukan main. Apakah ia termasuk _sekedar_ _pria_ _yang_ _mempermainkannya_ itu? Benarkah? Benar. Sehun mengakui itu. Tapi ia tak bisa menghentikan kebiasaan kurang ajarnya itu. Ia bisa berhenti mabuk jika Jongin memintanya. Ia bahkan rela berhenti menjadi montir jika Jongin memintanya. Tapi ia tak bisa berhenti bermain dengan hati banyak wanita, bahkan jika seluruh dunia yang menginginkannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ To be Continued ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note**_ : Maaf ya buat yang pada gak suka dengan chapter kemarin, saya emang sengaja menyusun plot seperti itu. Jadi kalau Sehun bisa ena-ena sama yang lain, Jongin juga bisa. Maafin juga yang nanyain moment HunKai. Mungkin beberapa chapter ini belum ada moment HunKainya dulu karena saya lagi fokus ke cerita Sehun dengan selingkuhan-selingkuhannya dan Jongin dengan PCY.

 _ **Special Thanks To:**_

 _ **jumeeee**_ : Makin seru kan? Hehe. Kamu tunggu kekanjutannya aja ya. :S

 _ **vivikim406**_ : Kamu yakin mau HunKai putus aja? *smirk*

 _ **Conyun**_ : Adegan NC HunBaeknya gak dapet feel ya? Sama sih, saya juga. Hehe. Kalo adegan ChanKai yang manis itu sedit saya ambil dari kisah nyata saya lho. Hehe. Disini ChanKai juga NC loh. Semoga kamu suka. Soal Venus, saya sedang progress kok.

 _ **ariska**_ : Ini saya lanjut.

 _ **adindanurmas**_ : Kita lihat nanti gimana reaksi Sehun begitu tahu soal ChanKai. *smirk*

 _ **diannurmayasari15**_ : Bukan, chingu. Baekhyun sama Chanyeol gak saling kenal disini.

 _ **jungkrystal432**_ : Siap, chingu. Saya pasti lanjut kok.

 _ **Kai88kim**_ : Jangan bunuh Sehun, pliss. Kalo Sehun kamu bunuh, stok cowo ganteng semakin berkurang. Nanti hidup saya jadi hambar. Hehe.

 _ **kimkai88**_ : Jongin sama Chanyeol gak ya? Hehe.

 _ **hunkailovers**_ : Sehun tetep selingkuh karena dia ganteng. Loh?!

 _ **Siapa**_ _**saya**_ : Saya juga rela Kai sama Chanyeol, dari pada Kai sama *uhuk* _SENSORED_ *uhuk*

 _ **dnrkaixo**_ : Kenapa adegan NCnya HunBaek gak kebaca? *gakfaham*

 _ **chelseaniki**_ : Siap, chingu. Kamu tunggu aja yaa.. :D

 _ **novisaputri09**_ : Baiklah, mari kita buat mereka menyesal satu sama lain.

 _ **kanzujackson**_ _**jk**_ : Kenapa setiap kamu review itu selalu ngasih saran jalan cerita yang sadis? Saya jadi takut.

 _ **park28sooyah**_ : Kamu nungguin ya? Makasih loh. Saya juga jadi kepengen punya pacar chef, apalagi kalau chefnya itu Chanyeol. Hehe.

 _ **Wanna Review? Thanks before. :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Salah**_

 _ **Starring :**_

 _ **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin (GS)**_

 _ **with**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun (GS)**_

 _ **Summary :**_

 _ **Ternyata apa yang selama ini Sehun fikirkan tentang Jongin adalah salah. Saat Sehun sedang asik menikmati moment berselingkuhnya yang indah, ternyata Jongin...**_

 _ **Background Music :**_

 _ **Soundwave / Potret - Salah**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Previous Chapter ~**_

 _ **.**_

"Bukan tidak mungkin Jongin sedang bersenang-senang dengan pria yang benar-benar mencintainya saat ini, bukan sekedar pria yang mempermainkannya."

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya dan membuat hatinya sakit.

Pria yang benar-benar mencintainya. Ia sangat mencintai Jongin. Ia benar-benar mencintai Jongin dengan segenap jiwa raganya. Ia menyukai apapun yang Jongin miliki dan tidak miliki. Ia mencintai dan menerima Jongin apa adanya.

Pria yang mempermainkannya. Itulah yang membuat hatinya terasa sakit bukan main. Apakah ia termasuk sekedar pria yang mempermainkannya itu? Benarkah? Benar. Sehun mengakui itu. Tapi ia tak bisa menghentikan kebiasaan kurang ajarnya itu. Ia bisa berhenti mabuk jika Jongin memintanya. Ia bahkan rela berhenti menjadi montir jika Jongin memintanya. Tapi ia tak bisa berhenti bermain dengan hati banyak wanita, bahkan jika seluruh dunia yang menginginkannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

Sepasang mata bulat itu terus saja memandangi wajah manis sang kekasih yang tengah terlelap dengan nyaman dalam pelukannya. Sungguh ia sangat mengagumi paras manis yang dangat pada wajah Jongin.

Senyum tampan ia sematkan ketika kilasan kegiatan mereka tadi terlintas dikepalanya. Sungguh sebuah kegiatan yang panas dan manis.

Ia bawa tangan besarnya untuk mengusap pucuk kepala Jongin dengan lembut, berharap sang kekasih akan merasa semakin nyaman tidur dalam pelukannya.

Tapi senyum tampan itu perlahan pudar ketika fikirannya tanpa sengaja membayangkan Jonginnya tengah terlelap dalam pelukan pria montir itu.

Gerakan lembut tangannya yang mengusap kepala Jongin terhenti seketika. Tubuhnya seolah mematung sesaat setelah fikiran itu menghinggapi kepalanya.

Mungkin Jongin berfikir ia masih belum mengetahui apapun tentangnya dan pria itu. Tapi malam itu saat tanpa sengaja ia membaca notifikasi pesan masuk pada ponsel Jongin, Chanyeol melihat dan merasakan sendiri bahwa bukan hanya ada dirinya di dalam hati dan fikiran Jongin.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Haruskah ia meminta Jongin untuk meninggalkan kekasih montirnya yang brengsek itu disaat hatinya tau pasti bahwa gadis manis itu masih mencintai kekasihnya.

Atau ia lepaskan saja wanita yang ternyata adalah milik pria lain ini? Tapi ia lebih tau bahwa hatinya tak akan sanggup melepas Jongin. Apalagi sikap Jongin yang selalu saja menunjukan seolah gadis itu mulai benar-benar mencintainya juga.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" Jongin bersuara pelan.

Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya pada wajah mengantuk Jongin dan tak lupa ia sematkan sebuah senyum tipis yang menenangkan. Walaupun ia tahu, Jongin tak merasa tenang setelah melihat senyumannya.

Ia arahkan sebelah tangan yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk mengusap rambut Jongin kerarah pipi halus milik kekasihnya. Ia berikan Jongin sebuah tatapan yang dalam dan sarat makna, berharap sang kekasih mampu membaca isi hatinya yang tengah gelisah saat ini.

Dan seolah mengerti, Jongin turut meletakan sebelah tangannya pada pipi putih milik Chanyeol dan mengusapnya lembut. Ia hela nafas berat dengan perlahan. Ia akui, ini sulit.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chan. Cukup percayai itu." Ujar Jongin lembut namun tegas.

Sesaat Chanyeol merasa himpitan dihatinya berkurang dan ia bisa bernafas dengan lega. Tapi ketika bayangan pria montir itu hinggap dikepalanya, hatinya kembali terasa sesak.

"Tentu aku percaya itu. Aku juga bisa merasakannya. Tapi bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dan montir itu? Akulah yang mengganggunya." Ucap Chanyeol pilu.

Dalam hati Jongin sendiripun bingung. Ia sadar ia telah terperangkap dalam permainannya sendiri. Tapi seolah egois, ia tak ingin melepaskan satupun dari teman bermainnya.

Ia tak mungkin melepaskan Sehun karna ia masih mencintai pria pucat itu dengan segala tingkah lakunya. Tapi ia lebih tak mungkin melepaskan Chanyeol yang mampu membuatnya bahagia dan merasa berharga karena dicintai setiap saat.

Bahkan bertahun-tahun sudah ia menjalani hubungan bersama Sehun, tapi sekalipun ia tak pernah merasa tertarik untuk mengenalkan Sehun pada keluarganya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, bahkan pria itu sudah sangat dekat dengan kedua orang tua dan keponakan kecilnya.

Apa itu adalah sebuah tanda bahwa sebenarnya ia lebih memilih Chanyeol dibandingkan dengan Sehun? Entahlah.

Ia bawa mata bulatnya menatap lurus pada kedua mata Chanyeol. Ia tumpahkan semua perasaan yang ia miliki pada tatapan itu. Berharap Chanyeol mempercayainya.

"Berikan aku waktu dan aku akan menentukan pilihanku." Ucap Jongin final.

Sedang Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan sambil berdoa bahwa nanti dirinyalah yang akan dipilih Jongin dengan yakin dan tanpa penyesalan sedikitpun.

Kabulkan doa Chanyeol, Tuhan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **~o~**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun tengah larut dalam fikirannya sambil menunggu kedatangan sang kekasih sesuai dengan yang dijanjikannya malam ini.

Kembali ia teringat kata-kata yang diucapkan Ravi kemarin malam. Bagaimana jika Jongin benar-benar tengah menikmati waktu dengan pria lain yang lebih mencintainya?

Ia usap wajahnya dengan gusar. Jangan sampai semua itu benar-benar terjadi karena bahkan hanya dengan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat hatinya sakit.

Bahkan ia belum menerima kabar apapun dari Jongin selain sebuah pesan yang ia terima bahwa kekasih manisnya itu meminta bertemu pada pukul sembilan malam ini.

Sedari tadi ia terus bertanya-tanya hal apa yang akan Jongin katakan. Mungkinkah semua yang ditakutinya yang akan Jongin ucapkan malam ini? Hatinya mengkerut ketakutan didalam sana.

Ingin rasanya mencari Jongin kerumah keluarganya untuk segera mengetahui segalanya. Tapi apa daya, ia hanya mengetahui alamat apartment Jongin tanpa mengenal satupun keluarga Jongin.

Ponsel baru disakunya bergetar pelan tanda pesan masuk. Dengan serega diraihnya dan berharap itu adalah sebuah pesan dari Jongin. Tapi harapan tinggalah harapan. Itu pesan dari Baekhyun.

 _ **From: Baekhyun**_

 _ **Subject: Datanglah Sehun-ah**_

" _ **Cepatlah datang kerumahku, Hun-ah. Aku membutuhkanmu."**_

Tanpa niat membalas, ia masukan kembali ponsel pintarnya kedalam saku dan kembali fokus pada fikirannya. Hingga tanpa menyadari Jongin yang tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah berat didepan sana.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dengan perlahan ketika firasatnya mengatakan Jongin telah tiba dihadapannya. Dan benar saja, gadis itu tengah sibuk mendudukan diri dihadapannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca.

Sehun tersenyum sedih. Sepertinya fikirannya tadi benar-benar terjadi. Jongin datang membawa kabar duka.

Keduanya hanya bisa saling bertatap muka tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari bibir yang terus setia terkatup.

Genggaman erat jari-jari Jongin dibawah meja seolah menunjukan sang pemilik tengah diliputi perasaan gelisah. Sementara kepalan erat kedua tangan Sehun diatas meja seolah menunjukan pemiliknya yang marah dan gelisah.

Jongin berdeham untuk mengambil perhatian Sehun yang sejak tadi hanya tertumpah pada kepalan tangannya sendiri.

Ia tatap kedua mata sipit Sehun dalam, mencari perasaan apapun yang sedang dirasakan prianya saat ini. Dan ia bisa melihat ketakutan dengan jelas disana.

"Aku akan langsung berbicara." Ujar Jongin pelan namun tegas membuat jantung Sehun berdetak sangat cepat. Mungkinkah semua berakhir secepat ini?

Jongin menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku ingin kita sedikit menjauh sesaat dan memikirkan kembali keadaan dan masa depan hubungan kita."

Sehun tercekat. Jongin baru saja mengatakan ia ingin berpisah. "Kau ingin kita berpisah? Tapi kenapa? Kemarin kita masih saling bertelponan dengan mesra?" Tanyanya tak terima.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Bukan maksudku untuk berpisah, hanya memikirkan kembali kearah mana hubungan kita berjalan. Dan kemarin kita tidak bertelponan dengan mesra. Aku hanya berpura-pura. Aku tahu kau tengah berkencan dengan Baekhyun." Jawab Jongin.

Lidahnya terasa kelu setelah mendengar jawaban Jongin. Apa lagi yang harus ia ucapkan?

"Maafkan aku. Tapi kenapa kau ingin kita memikirkan kembali hubungan kita, Jong?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin tak ada penyesalan dan dendam yang akan muncul dikemudian hari. Terlebih karena sikapmu." Lagi-lagi jawaban Jongin kembali membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata.

Ia hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya dalam, memikirkan hal apa yang harus diambilnya. Keputusan mana yang harus dipilihnya. Ternyata _perpisahan_ ini karna Jongin telah merasa cukup dengan sikapnya yang terus berselingkuh dan bermain wanita dibelakangnya.

Setidaknya hanya itulah yang Sehun fikirkan.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara kursi yang didorong dan ketika ia mengadahkan kepalanya, ia melihat Jongin telah bersiap pergi meninggalkannya.

Alisnya menyerit dalam. Tak biasanya Jongin seperti ini ketika mereka bertengkar. Biasanya Jonginlah yang tak ingin ditinggalnya ketika bertengkar, tapi kini Jongin sendirilah yang akan beranjak pergi.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku harus segera pergi." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kemana kau akan pergi? Pembicaraan kita belum selesai."

"Kesuatu tempat." Lagi-lagi Jongin menjawab dengan singkat membuat Sehun mulai merasa marah.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali? Apa kau sudah mempunyai janji dengan kekasihmu diluar sana?" Tanyanya berteriak. Emosi sudah menguasinya. Bahkan ia tak menyadari kalimat apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

Jongin terdiam kaku. Ia tak menyangka Sehun akan bertanya hal seperti itu dengan meneriakinya. Sementara Sehun ikut mematung melihat Jongin yang terdiam dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Benar. Aku sudah mempunyai janji dengan kekasihku yang lain diluar sana. Bahkan ialah yang mengantarku dan menungguku diparkiran saat ini." Jawab Jongin tegas. Biarlah semua jelas.

Sehun membeku. Apa yang ia ucapkan tadi tidaklah sungguh-sungguh keluar dari hatinya. Tapi kenapa Jongin malah mengiyakannya?

" _M-mwo?_ " Ujarnya terbata-bata.

"Ya kau benar. Aku mempunyai kekasih lain selain dirimu dan aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya." Jawab Jongin semakin tegas.

"Kau bercanda kan, Jong?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak bercanda, Hun."

Keduanya hanya mampu saling tatap dalam diam yang menusuk dengan tatapan yang menyakitkan. Sehun tak menduga bahwa karma benar-benar datang menghampirinya.

"Bisakah kau putuskan dia dan tetaplah menjadi kekasihku?" Ujar Sehun pelan.

"Maafkan aku, Hun. Aku mencintainya." Jawab Jongin.

"Tapi aku juga mencintaimu, Jong." Ujar Sehun lagi.

Jongin menatap mata Sehun dalam. "Buktikan dan aku akan meninggalkannya." Ucap Jongin tegas.

"Baiklah, akan kubuktikan, Jong. Aku akan berubah."

Mungkin semuanya belum berakhir tapi bolehkah Sehun merasa sedikit tenang? Setidaknya masih ada kesempatan untuknya. Ia hanya perlu sedikit berubah dan Jongin akan kembali padanya. Selamanya.

Ponsel disakunya bergetar panjang, sebuah telpon masuk dari nomor yang tak ia ketahui. Ia memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya saja.

" _Yeoboseyo_?" Ujarnya tegas.

"..."

" _Mwo_? Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" Kali ini ia berucap kencang hingga Jongin menyeritkan dahi. Baekhyun? Barusaja ia berkata akan membuktikan cintanya tapi kini sudah membicarakan Baekhyun lagi. Hatinya terasa sakit.

"..."

"Baiklah aku segera kesana." Ujarnya sebelum menutup telponnya.

Ia arahkan pandangannya pada Jongin yang berkaca-kaca. "Baru saja kau berkata akan berubah, tapi kini kau sudah membahas Baekhyun dihadapanku. Kau ingin mempermainkanku?" Ujar Jongin marah.

"Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja... hanya saja saat ini Baekhyun membutuhkanku." Jawab Sehun membela diri.

"Jadi sekarang kau akan meninggalkanku disini untuk Baekhyun?"

"Maafkan aku. Tapi Baekhyun benar-benar membutuhkanku. Nanti akan kutelpon." Ujar Sehun sesaat sebelum berlari meninggalkan Jongin yang kini menelungkupkan tangannya diatas meja dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

Ia menangis kencang tanpa memikirkan pandangan pengunjung lain di _cafe_ yang sedang ramai itu. Ia menangis hingga bahunya berguncang. Sehun benar-benar mengecewakannya.

Sebuah tangan besar mengusap bahu bergetarnya dengan perlahan. Tanpa melihatpun ia bisa mengetahui Chanyeol lah sang pemilik tangan.

Dengan segera ia bangkit dari posisinya dan segera menubruk tubuh Chanyeol dan kembali menangis disana dengan usapan lembut dipunggung yang menenangkan dari Chanyeol.

Sepertinya keputusannya untuk memih Chanyeol daripada Sehun adalah keputusan yang tepat.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bersambung**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _Aduh. Udah lama banget ya. Hehe. Maaf ya readers-nim sekalian. Bukannya ingin membuat alasan, tapi belakangan ini saya sedang sibuk dan jujur saja sedikit lupa dengan plot awal cerita ini. Hehe. Tapi pasti saya lanjut hingga tamat kok, walaupun membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu. Lagipula fanfic ini hanya beberapa chapter aja seperti rencana awal saya. Jadi mohon bersabar ya. Maaf banget._

 _Dan untuk fanfic Cinta yang belum lama ini saya tulis, itu benar-benar diangkat dari kisah nyata saya dengan seseorang itu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian masih ada yang gak percaya hari gini masih ada cerita kaya gitu, sayapun masih belum bisa percaya sebenarnya. Tapi itulah kenyataanya. Bahkan kata-kata yang Sehun ucapkan di rekaman itu benar-benar sama seperti rekaman yang masih saya simpan sampai sekarang. Beruntungnya saya. Hehe._

 _Dan soal semua ucapan selamat dan doa yang kalian berikan, dari hati yang terdalam saya sangat berterimakasih. Saya hanya bisa berterimakasih dan balik mendoakan readers-nim semua agar secepatnya mendapat pasangan terbaik sesuai seperti apa yang kalian dan Allah inginkan. Amin. Saya juga menunggu kabar baik dari kalian ya. Hehe._

 _Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi~ Annyeong. \\(•∆•)/_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **At last, Thank You**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Salah**_

 _ **Starring :**_

 _ **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin (GS)**_

 _ **with**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun (GS)**_

 _ **Summary :**_

 _ **Ternyata apa yang selama ini Sehun fikirkan tentang Jongin adalah salah. Saat Sehun sedang asik menikmati moment berselingkuhnya yang indah, ternyata Jongin...**_

 _ **Background Music :**_

 _ **Soundwave / Potret - Salah**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Previous Chapter ~**_

 _ **.**_

Ia arahkan pandangannya pada Jongin yang berkaca-kaca. "Baru saja kau berkata akan berubah, tapi kini kau sudah membahas Baekhyun dihadapanku. Kau ingin mempermainkanku?" Ujar Jongin marah.

"Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja... hanya saja saat ini Baekhyun membutuhkanku." Jawab Sehun membela diri.

"Jadi sekarang kau akan meninggalkanku disini untuk Baekhyun?"

"Maafkan aku. Tapi Baekhyun benar-benar membutuhkanku. Nanti akan kutelpon." Ujar Sehun sesaat sebelum berlari meninggalkan Jongin yang kini menelungkupkan tangannya diatas meja dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

Ia menangis kencang tanpa memikirkan pandangan pengunjung lain di _cafe_ yang sedang ramai itu. Ia menangis hingga bahunya berguncang. Sehun benar-benar mengecewakannya.

Sebuah tangan besar mengusap bahu bergetarnya dengan perlahan. Tanpa melihatpun ia bisa mengetahui Chanyeol lah sang pemilik tangan.

Dengan segera ia bangkit dari posisinya dan segera menubruk tubuh Chanyeol dan kembali menangis disana dengan usapan lembut dipunggung yang menenangkan dari Chanyeol.

Sepertinya keputusannya untuk memih Chanyeol daripada Sehun adalah keputusan yang tepat.

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun berlari meninggalkan _cafe_ tempatnya bertemu dengan Jongin bagai diburu hantu. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju Audinya yang sialnya ia parkir jauh di ujung sana.

Ia terus berlari sambil mengumpat betapa bodoh ia memarkirkan mobilnya jauh disana dan betapa bodoh ia meninggalkan Jongin tepat sesaat setelah ia berjanji akan berusaha untuk mengubah sikapnya.

Berhasil sudah ia membuat Jongin merasa ragu kepadanya dan yang terburuk adalah ia benar-benar berhasil membuat Jongin semakin yakin untuk memilih kekasih lainnya itu.

Kini ia telah sampai tepat disebelah pintu kemudi mobilnya, bukan tak ada niat untuk segera memasuki mobil atau apapun itu. Ia hanya sedang berfikir sesaat.

Benarkah keputusan yang baru saja ia ambil?

Haruskah ia berlari kembali memasuki _cafe_ dan menemui Jongin lalu meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya dan berusaha untuk memulai hubungan yang sehat dengannya?

Ya, sepertinya itu adalah pemikiran terbaik.

Tapi Baekhyun sedang sangat membutuhkannya saat ini. Hanya dirinyalah yang diwajibkan hadir di sisi gadis itu sekarang.

Sebagai seorang manusia, hati kecilnya terus mengatakan datangilah Baekhyun yang sedang sekarat saat ini. Tapi hatinya sebagai seorang kekasih terus saja berteriak memintanya kembali pada Jongin.

Ingin rasanya ia menangis saat ini juga. Kedua lututnya terasa lemas karna ia telah terperangkap didalam sebuah bara api yang ia nyalakan dengan tangannya sendiri.

Kini ia benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengguyur bara api itu dengan segelas air yang menenangkan.

Akankan orang itu Jongin atau Baekhyun?

Atau dirinya sendiri?

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

Chanyeol hanya mampu terdiam sambil mengusap lembut punggung tangan Jongin berharap gadis kesayangannya itu akan meredakan tangisnya.

Mereka hanya berdiam diri dalam mobilnya yang terpakir rapi di halaman parkir cafe sejak satu jam yang lalu. Bahkan ia bisa melihat pria montir itu yang hanya berdiri disamping sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah cukup lama.

Kini ia mengetahui siapa nama lelaki yang telah lebih dulu memiliki hati Jongin, Oh Sehun. Seorang montir yang ternyata adalah adik tiri sahabatnya sejak SMA, Wu Yifan.

Rasanya ia bisa menebak awal mula sikap pria montir itu yang bisa dibilang sangat brengsek.

Dulu sang sahabat pernah bercerita bahwa Eomma mereka adalah seorang wanita yang gemar bergonta-ganti kekasih bahkan suami. Wanita itu juga tak ragu menjalani hubungan tak baik bernama perselingkuhan bersama dengan banyak pria beristri.

Hingga membuatnya memiliki banyak anak tiri maupun kandung yang sialnya semua laki-laki, termasuk Yifan dan Sehun.

Yifan bercerita, sikap adik kecilnya adalah wujud dari tindakan protes pada sang Eomma yang terus bermain pria. Seolah sang adik kecil ingin membuktikan pada sang Eomma bahwa dirinya juga bisa bermain cinta dengan seribu wanita.

Dan berharap sang Eomma akan merasa muak lalu berusaha memperbaiki diri agar mampu memberikan contoh yang baik bagi putra-putranya.

Tapi harapan tinggalah harapan. Sang Eomma justru merasa malu memiliki anak bungsu yang tak bermoral, dengan tegas ia dibuang begitu saja oleh sang Eomma.

Apapun alasannya, Chanyeol tetap menilai tingkah laku Sehun adalah sebuah kesalahan besar karna memainkan banyak hati wanita.

Bahkan Yifan pernah dibuat pusing mengurusi seorang gadis yang berusaha bunuh diri karena anak yang dikandungnya tak diakui oleh Sehun.

Tapi jika Sehun tak berbuat salah seperti itu maka ia tak akan pernah bertemu dengan Jongin di bar malam itu.

Ia arahkan lagi pandangannya kearah Jongin yang kini mulai tenang. Hanya saja sorot mata gadis itu masih terlihat kosong.

Ia bawa tubuh kekasihnya untuk mendekat dan ia hadiahi sebuah pelukan hangat yang menenangkan, berharap Jongin akan merasa tenang dan sepertinya itu berlaku.

Kini Jonginnya bahkan mampu membalas pelukannya dengan erat. Sebuah perasaan hangat mengalir kedalam hatinya yang sempat dibekukan oleh perasaan takut ditinggalkan oleh Jongin.

"Chan." Jongin bersuara pelan.

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mulai menghujani pucuk kepala Jongin dengan puluhan kecupan hangat. "Ada apa, sayang? Sudah merasa tenang?" Jawabnya.

Jongin mengangguk pelan tapi terasa yakin. "Hemm." Terjeda cukup lama. "Bolehkah aku mengajakmu liburan selama beberapa hari kedepan?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jongin heran. "Liburan?" Tanyanya.

Jongin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Bukan ia tidak merasa paham akan maksud kekasih manisnya yang butuh sebuah refreshing ditengah suntuknya keadaan. Ia hanya merasa tak yakin akan keinginan kekasihnya.

"Kau yakin? Maksudku kemana kau ingin berlibur?" Tanyanya lembut.

Jongin menggeleng. "Entahlah. Aku ingin melihat alam."

"Bagaimana kalau Hawaii?"

Jongin menggeleng lagi. "Apapun selain pantai. Aku tak ingin kulitku semakin hitam. Nanti aku tak cantik lagi." Jawabnya -berusaha- ceria.

Chanyeol tergelak kecil. "Baiklah, nona takut hitam. Kita ke Italia saja bagaimana? Lebih baik kita melihat alam Italia yang dipenuhi gedung keren." Sarannya.

Jongin mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah. Besok kita berangkat ke Italia." Putusnya semangat.

"Mwo?" Chanyeol berpura-pura terkejut. "Mana bisa besok? Sekarang sudah tengah malam dan aku belum mempersiapkan apapun." Lanjutnya lagi.

Jongin merengut.

Astaga. Chanyeol merasa tak kuat melihatnya. Ia ambil ponsel canggihnya dari dalam saku kemeja abu-abu yang ia kenakan. Tanpa menghiraukan wajah Jongin yang semakin kesal karena melihatnya sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Ia buka jadwal penerbangan menuju Roma dan esok sore adalah penerbangan tercepat. Dengan lihai ia menyuruh seorang teman untuk memesan tiket pesawat dan selesai.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat besok sore." Ujarnya.

Jongin menoleh cepat. "Kau kan belum mempersiapkan apapun." Ujarnya merajuk.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menunjukan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan sebuah konfirmasi pembelian dua buah tiket pesawat menuju Roma.

Mata bulat Jongin terbuka antusias. "Daebak. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Chan." Ujarnya semangat sambil menubruk tubuh kekar sang kekasih satu-satunya.

Ya, satu-satunya. Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya ia hanya akan menjalani hubungan dengan Chanyeol seorang. Keputusannya sudah bulat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jong."

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun berjalan pelan dengan lanhkah berat menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Fikirannya terus saja terpaku pada Jongin, Jongin dan Jongin.

Apakah saat ini Jongin sedang berasama kekasihnya itu? Sepertinya iya.

Ternyata seperti ini rasanya ketika ia mengetahui sang kekasih sedang bersama kekasihnya yang lain? Rasa sakit dan sesak menghampiri hatinya seolah tak mau berhenti.

Masih bolehkah ia menyebut Jongin kekasihnya?

Seorang wanita paruh baya datang menghampirinya dari sebuah kamar diujung lorong dengan wajah panik. "Oh Sehun?" Wanita itu bertanya.

Sehun hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya pelan diantara rasa ingin tahu yang memenuhinya saat ini.

Siapa wanita ini? Mengapa ia yang diminta menemani Baekhyun disini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Wanita itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil, "Aku Byun Jiae. ibunya Baekhyun." Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

Sehun dengan spontan menunduk guna memberikan hormat sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil yang dipaksakan.

"Baekhyun sudah melewati masa kritisnya dan bayi kalian juga selamat." Ucapan sang wanita paruh bya bagaikan petir yang menyambar keras ditengah panasnya udara.

"B-bayi?" Tanyanya terbata-bata.

Sang wanita tersenyum sebelum menjelaskan jika ternyata Baekhyun sedang mengandung 7 minggu dan baru aja gadis itu terjatuh dikamar mandi dan hampir saja kehilangan calon bayi mereka.

Sehun jatuh terduduk dilantai lorong rumah sakit dan terdiam kaku. Baekhyun hamil 7 minggu katanya? Astaga apa yang telah ia perbuat? Menghamili seorang gadis ditengah masalah hubungannya dengan Jongin. Semua terasa sempurna.

"Nak Sehun baik-baik saja?" Ujar Eomma Baekhyun khawatir.

Sehun memandangnya dengan pandangan kosong dan raut wajah kebingungan.

Sang wanita paruh baya mengerti, anak muda ini merasa bingung dengan semua yang terjadi. Dengan sebuah senyum menenangkan ia berkata, "Sebelumnya Baekhyun juga tidak tahu kalau ia tengah mengandung bayimu. Kami mengetahuinya setelah dokter mengatakannya. Aku merasa terkejut bukan main. Lalu aku bertanya pada Baekhyun siapa Appa dari bayinya dan ia menyebut namamu."

Kepalanya semakin terasa berputar. Tolong katakan ini hanyalah mimpi belaka. Ia ingin kembali pada Jongin, bukan malah memiliki bayi dengan Baekhyun.

"Suamiku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit untuk membicarakan kelanjutan semuanya bersamamu. Sekarang lebih baik kau temui Baekhyun saja di kamar inapnya. Aku akan menembus obat diapotek bawah." Lanjut wanita itu ramah.

Tak biasanya seorang Eomma akan memperlakukan pria yang telah menghamili anak gadisnya dengan baik seperti yang Eomma Baekhyun lakukan. Apalagi sejak tadi Sehun tak bersuara apapun.

Kepalanya memikirkan Baekhyun dan kandungannya yang berusia 7 minggu. Ia ragu jika anak itu bukanlah anaknya karena ia tahu, Baekhyun melakukannya pertama kali dengan dirinya dan selama ini Baekhyun terlalu fokus mencintainya hingga kecil kemungkinannya Baekhyun melakukannya dengan pria lain.

Bagaimana ini? Hatinya telah mengatakan itu adalah anaknya. Tapi hatinya juga tengah meneriakan nama Jongin kencang.

Kini ia benar-benar merasa terjerumus dalam permainannya sendiri. Tak ada guna untuk menyesal.

Dengan perlahan ia bawa tubuhnya menuju kamar inap milik Baekhyun dan mata sipitnya langsung mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang terbaring sambil mengusap perutnya yang masih terlihat rata dengan sayang.

Hatinya mencelos. Baekhyun terlihat senang dan menyayangi calon anaknya.

"Ehm." Sehun berdeham pelan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari perutnya.

Mata sipit gadis itu langsung tertuju padanya dengan pandangan bersalah dan bahagia. Entahlah. Sehun tak bisa membaca fikirannya.

Ia arahkan kaki-kakinya mendekat dan mendudukan tubuhnya diatas kursi yang berdiri tegak disebelah bangsal milik Baekhyun.

Suasana terasa hening cukup lama. Mereka hanya bisa mendengar suara detik jam di sudut kamar dan sesekali langkah kaki dari lorong rumah sakit.

Sehun seolah kehabisan kata-kata padahal sejak tadi ia belum berkata apapun. Ia hanya mampu memberikan diamnya pada Baekhyun yang menunggu kata-kata darinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak berhati-hati saat dikamar mandi?" Sehun berusaha memberanikan diri membuka suara.

"Aku terpeleset saat mandi tadi." Jawab Baekhyun setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Kini Sehun lah yang terdiam lagi. Apalagi yang harus dikatakannya? Kemana perginya kemampuan hebatbya dalam memainkan kata-kata saat merayu wanita disaat genting seperti ini?

"Apa masih ada yang terasa sakit?" Sehun kembali bertanya.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat.

Keduanya kembali terdiam dan merasa tercekik oleh suasana ini.

"Kau bertemu ibu?" Tanya Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

"Heum." Sehun mengangguk.

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah bertautan. "Maafkan aku mengatakan semuanya pada Eomma." Cicitnya pelan.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Tak perlu meminta maaf, bukan salahmu. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf." Jawab Sehun pelan.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar inap terbuka dengan keras dari luar dan menampilkan seorang pria paruh baya dengan wajah marahnya.

" _Appa_." Bisik Baekhyun pelan.

Ah, Appanya Baekhyun.

"Kau tak harus meminta maaf. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah bertanggungjawab. Nikahi putriku dan besarkan cucuku." Ucapnya tegas.

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam membisu dengan kepala ditundukan.

"Hey kau, bisakah melakukannya? Jangan hanya bisa menghamili putriku tapi tak bisa bertanggungjawab." Tambah pria itu lagi yang membuat Sehun semakin membisu.

Haruskah ia bertanggungjawab? Tentu saja harus.

Tapi sanggupkah ia bertanggungjawab? Itulah masalahnya.

"Aku akan bertanggungjawab, tuan." Jawabnya pelan setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Bagaimanapun suasana hatinya, dirinyalah Appa dari anak yang Baekhyun kandung saat ini. Ia harus bertanggungjawab sebagai lelaki.

Soal Jongin, mungkin ia benar-benar harus merelakannya walau ia tak mau. Tak mungkin ia terus memiliki Jongin disaat ia memiliki bayi bersama Baekhyun. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa merasa sedikit lega, kini Jongin telah bersama lelaki yang benar-benar mencintainya. Bukan bersama seorang lelaki yang hanya sekedar mempermainnya seperti dirinya ini.

Kini ia harus menerima karma dari perbuatannya dan harus bertanggungjawab pada tingkah lakunya walaupun berat karna sedikitpun ia tak mencintai Baekhyun. Tapi entah bagaimana kini ia merasa mulai menyayangi anak yang baru ia ketahui eksistensinya kurang dari satu jam yang lalu.

Seolah ia tak ingin meninggalkan anaknya seperti yang ibunya lakukan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Bersambung ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _ **Hai, saya balik lagi. Hehe. Buat yang bilang chapter 4 kemaren kurang panjang, anggap aja ini chapter 4B. Hehe.**_

 _ **Makasih buat kalian semua, maaf saya belum bisa bales review dari kalian, tapi kalian jangan khawatir, saya baca semuanya kok.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi makasih buat ucapan selamat dan doa untuk rencana pernikahan saya. Saya sampe terharu bacanya. Pokoknya saya tunggu kabar baik dari kalian juga ya. Hehe.**_

 _ **P.S. Maafkan typo ya. Saya nulisnya buru-buru bagai dikejar Rossi. Demi memuaskan hati readers-nim yang minta update cepat soalnya. Hehe.**_

 _ **At last, thank you very much much much much.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Wanna Review? Thanks before. :D**_


End file.
